The Orphaned Snake and Lion
by grubandmagic
Summary: After the great war Hogwarts re-opens and invites back those who wish to finish their education, Hermione obviously getting awarded place of head girl has a big suprise heading her way. She learns a new side to her enemy housemates and begins to form friendships she never knew she would have and before she knew it everything changes. But is it for good or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter...everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except the plot...

**A/N : **okay, well ths is my frst fanficton PLEASE REVIEW ! the more reviews the more it wll motivate me to continue! Also i am afraid i will have to rate this M for the later chapters.. Im sorry but im not about to write some school girl smushy love story this is going to be intense yet trying to show the true characters! Hopefully you will enjoy... okay thanks... :D

Hermione stood alone on the platform of 9 3/4, fidgiting nervously waiting for her friends. Unfortunatly they were not allowed to write toeachother as instructed by the ministry. Even though Harry had officially defeated Voldemort the previous year, the ministry have been very strict due to the remaining uncaught death eaters that roam both worlds, seeking revenge. Unfortunatly for Hermone, she had recieved a letter from the Ministry of magic explainng how death eaters had gotten to her parents home during the great war and tortured and killed both her Mother and Father.

It had instructed her of basic security rules and how it was now very unsafe for her to return home, untill they had cleared up the remaining death eaters, which has been found a difficult situation as the distinctive dark mark had dissapeared from Voldermorts followers the moment Harry had killed him.

Decpite being lonely and greving she did for her parents her summer wasn't to bad. She rented a room above the Leaky Cauldron and managed to gain herself a summer job in Flourish and Blotts which distracted her for the majorty of each day, unfortunatly this ment spending her evenings alone, usually in a drunken state in the main bar or up in her room.

Impatiently she continued to wait glancing at the large clock and then towards her fellow students. A loud sound errupted from the train announcing 5 minutes untill departure causing Hermione to panic.

Suddenly she span round to face the brick wall where the voice came from. She easily recognised the worn and tired voice of .

"Now come on dears, shuffle along. I dont want a repeat of your second year." the distinct Red headed family apeared before her with Harry clinging onto Ginny.

"Harry, Ron! .. i thought for a moment you wern't going to come!" she squealed as she wrapped herself around both the boys shoulders, "Oh Ginny i missed you too, you look so well!" she beamed turning back towards the two boys. Rons mouth was open and his eyes starring at her as if she was standing there naked or something.

"Well, you can blame Ron here for insisting we stopped off at a muggle sweet shop alone the way." Harry anounced rolling his eyes but continuing to smile up at her.

Feelng uncomfortable at Rons stares she repled "Typical Ron, when are you going to sort out that rediculous eatinig habit of yours?" he eyed the bag of jelly snakes that he was holding in his right hand. "And please, shut your mouth...you wll catch flies." she span on her heel before embracing .

"Oh, its good to see you my dear its not the same with just the two boys at home, im so use to you beng at ours over the summer aswell... either way suppose it is for the best." she mumbled in her motherly tone. Hermione always felt safe in her arms, but the sound of the traiin errupted again announcing that they needed to get onto the train, waving goodbye they climbed onto the train and found an empty compartment. Waving out of the window, like the rest of the students untill the steam engulfed the platform and they began to move.

"Oh Hermione well done for getting Head Girl! i almost forget!... we all found out the other week at dinner when our letters arived."Strange, it didn't announce the Head Boy." she looked towards the celing as if thinkiing about something very important.

"Yeah, Well done 'Mione, we wanted to write but yanno how its been." Ron said with half his mouth full she pulled away from him instinctly so she didnt get spat on and turned back towards the couple sitting opposite her.

"Yeah, the ministry are more strict then when Voldermort was actually alive!" Harry muttered in an annoyed tone.

"It's alright guys i understand, i managed to get a job at Flourish and Blotts... i hoped one of you would come in but i guess i missed you lot. However i did see a few students when working, but with my parents passing away i guess i wasn't really in the talking mood anyway." Instantly their smiles dropped.

"We are always here for you Hermone especially this year. We are unstoppable and no matter what we wll always be there." Harry muttered and Ginny nodded enthusiastically. Hermione sent a soft smle towards harry and then let her gaze wander out past the window to the moving scenery. She couldn't brng herself to think this was her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Suddenly a familiar voice came from the doorway "Anything from the trolley dears?" She turned around to watch Ron order a handfull of Items, sptting half his food out of his mouth in the the war had recieved a promotion and they were no more a poor family, infact their income was so good they were now keeping up wth some of the top pureblood families, and it was obvious by both Ron and Ginnys new robes. Harry and ginny shared another handfull between the two of them and ermione sweetly declned. She was not in a place to be wasting money and she knew it.

"Hey, Hermone... have this, we have more than plently between us." Ginny said chucking a chocolate frog onto Hermione's lap.

"Thanks, Gin.. at least you have an appitite of a normal human, unlike that brother of yours." she said nodding her had in Rons direction.

"What? im a growng Lad!" Ron replied defensivly spraying Harry and Ginny "Sorry.." he muttered before swallowing.

"Seriously Ronald, gets some manners." Hermione glared towards him feelinig slghtly sick. She smiled slightly noticing the Wizards collectors card was of Godric Gryffindor.

They contnued their journey wth small talk about ther summers, quiditch and ther expectations of their final year, however, Hermione couldnt help but feel distant especally as she was not part of their summer and they had spent it together. She continued to stare out of the window until it was time to change into her robes.

They all turned their heads as they heard Professor Mcgonagal's (Now the head Professor of Hogwarts) dstinct sound of her heels stop outsde their compartment.

"Ah, Miss Granger, have been looking everywhere for you. Good evening Master Potter and Master Weasly, oh and Miss Weasly aswell. Yes well im glad i found you. I just wanted to remind you to meet me outside the great hall after the feast where i will ascort you and the Head boy to your new dorms, i will get you luggage to be placed in your room for you so no need to worry about that, maybe n the time being whlist waiting for the feast to begin, you can spend time wth your fellow housemates in the Gryffindor common room."

Hermione nodded and thanked her before sitting back down. she sat the for 2 minutes in slence before standing back up again.

"I need to go for a walk, its far to erm, i dunno...just stuffy in this compartment." she said quickly before runnng out of the roomtowards the girls toilet.

Pushinig open the doorshe didnt have time to lock it before her legs collapsed and she began to be sick into the toilet itself. She had been gettin sick a lot recently, mainly due to her stress and depression after the war but she was getting use to it. when the pain ini the belly subsided she sat up on her knees and flushed the toliet, before turninig to wash her mouth and hands. Straightening her robes she span round to see a familiar silvery blonde haired man laening against the door frame with his arms crossed...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Im afraid i still don't own harry potter, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except the plot :)

**A/N- **well i reviewed my last chapter and sorted out the spelling and such, if i have missed anything please let me know! Well this chapter introduces the first meeting between Hermione and Draco, im afraid it will begin slow because there is a lot to explain about the past year OH! and later on there will be a twist so look out for that ;) kay well please enjoy and once again REVIEW! it will make me happy and more likely to carry on ...okay thanks :)

Hermione looked up into the grey-blue eyes that belonged to none other than her worst enemy. Of course, since the 5th year things had changed, he was no longer AS mean towards her, but that didnt stop him from taking his anger out on her when he felt like it. She flinched back slightly as his gaze bedded itself into hers.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked in a bored tone; she was definatly not in the mood to duel with him today, especially after just being sick.

"Oh i was just trying to figure out ... if Granger is expecting?" He smirked down at her causing her to roll her eyes but before she could retort he replied back with, "Actually that was foolish of me...who would ever go near such a frigid beaver like you?!... Except Weasle-by of course... but then again you all disgust me..." He trailed of looking up as if to be in deep though.

"Did you know its rude not to knock on the door ferret... especially to the girls toilets?" She asked walking towards him, trying to get back to her carrige.

"Corr, and did you know you have some serious vomit breath... bloody hell granger bring a tooth brush next time!" he muttered moving back out of the doorway and covering his mouth. Hermione roled her eyes and studied the light blue vains that snaked dominantly across the back of his hand. "And, yes i know it is rude...but the door was open and i was trying to be a gentleman, just like my father has raised me to be, by seeing whoeverwas being ill, was actually okay."

She looked into his eyes then, studying him. Was it true? was he actually trying to be _nice_. "Well thanks Mafoy but i dont need your help." she sighed turning to walk out of the toilet and away from him.

"Don't flatter yourself Granger when i found out it was you, why would i help _that_ .. imagine what my father would have thought of me helping some know-it-all pathetic little mudblood." he smirked again and barged past her pushing her roughly against the wall. Gasping and struggling to stand back up, she winced at the pain of her right knee as she spun round.

"Oh please Malfoy, your pathetic use of a father isn't even here anymore. Just grow up all ready." she fired back at him with more anger than she originaly was going to, but the pain pushed it out of her. _Nope_ she thought.. he was not being nice at all. Everyone knew that lucious was killed in the great war, it was all over the _Daily Prophet _and somehow she couldnt help but feel relieved. His mother however was caputured by the ministry and sentenced to the dementors kiss. She felt sorry for his mother as she knew it was her fault. She could imagin lucious beating both her and Draco untill they did as he pleased, but that didnt make her feel any kinder towards Draco. Yo_u always have a choice. It's your own fault if you choose the easy was out._ she thought to herself.

Malfoy had stopped in the middle of the corridor and a few fourth years were peering out of their compartments to see what was going on. He span around to face her with his wand at the ready , instinctivly causing Hermione to do the same.

"Don't make me hurt you Granger." he snarled towards her.

"Whatever Malfoy." She muttered shaking her head and putting her wand away, showing she was not in the mood to duel. Draco sneered towards her befor spining on his heel and carrying on out of the carrige, sending a spell behind him which instantly made all the doors snap shut, causing the students to snap back and complain as the wood hit them in the face.

Sighing Hermione stalked back towards her carrige, self conciously placing a mint in her mouth, just in time to find the others before the train arrived at Hogsmeade.

* * *

Climbing off the train Hermione caught another glimpse of the silvery blonde hair stalk away from the crowd with Pansy and Blaise close on his tail. Rolling her eyes she turned towards her best friends.

"You wouldn't belive what just happened... i had an encounter with Malfoy just before i got back to you lot..." she explained what happened to the other three as they made their way to the horseless carriges. She stopped and gasped as she saw corpse like horses pulling it.

"Well i hope you are okay Hermione, next time why don't you take Ginny with you or something?" Harry suggested climbing into the carrige, she turned to see Ginny smile at her and followed them onto the carrige.

"I can fight my own battles Harry, i just... thought you guys might have wanted to know." Hermione whispered, not taking her eyes off of the creatures.

"We know Hermione, but im suprised Malfoy was even allowed back into school, after last year.. we dont want anything bad to happen." Ginny said in a hushed voice, grabbing Hermiones hand and squeezing in a comforting way. Hermione hadn't thought about that and looked up to see Harry and Ron across from them in deep conversation, while Ron was pointing towards the front of the carrige.

"Harry what are those?" Ginny asked her boyfriend. Hermione sighed, thankfull she wasnt seeing things.

"Well, Luna told me in our fifth year, they are called Thestrals. Apparently only those who have seen death can see them, which is why i could, after watching Cedric pass away." He muttered softy. The others nodded realising that many would be able to see them now after the great war. However for some reason, it made Hermione very uncomfortable and was glad when they got off outside the main entrance to the Castle.

She followed those up to the fat lady portraight which was left slightly a jar so the fellow housemates could get in and unload their luggage, as they still didn't know their password. She smiled softly when the fat lady spoke.

"Oh hello my dears. Long time no see, i hope you like what they have done with the place.." She grinned at them as the others greeted her and made thier way into the common room.

It was bigger than last time, ut very similar with the tall ceilings and the walls and floors coloured in red and gold. The huge fireplace surrounded with huge sofas still sat happily in its rightfull place and on the otherside of the room sat soft charis and desks. There was a stair case leading to both the left (The boys dormitory) and the right (The girs). She smiled contently as she made herself comfortable by the fire in the familiar common room as the others went to their dorms to unback.

She almost felt a little bit dissapointed that she would have to leave this home she had spent her preivious school years to go and live on her own with the Head boy, of which she was still nervous about finding out who it was. She continued to stare aimlessly into the warm flames that flickered in the fire pllace.

She turned around at the sound of Ginny running down the stairs "Quick, we are going to be late we have 5 mins to get to the great hall. i fell asleep...I CANT BELIEVE I FELL ASLEEP!" Where is Ron and Harry!" as if on cue the boys both strolled down the stair case and made their way into the common room, Harry naturally placed a protective arm around Ginny's waist.

"Come on then, or we are going to miss the sorting of the houses!" Hermione said puling her best friends towards the entrance to the common room and they made their way into the great hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: im afraid i still don't have the honor of owning Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling...except the plot :)

**A/N**- Well here is chapter 3 ! once again pllease review im in desperate need for some feedback! either way, i suppose this is the true begining to the main story... chapter 4 will be uploaded shorty :D Thanks and i hope you enjoy it!

The four Gryffindors hurried towards an empty space on the benches of their house table. Hermione looked around the hall and noticed everything looked exactly the same as it use to be... smiling to herself at the familiar building. However she did notice that Dumbledore and Snape were not at the teachers table, instead Professor Mcgonagall sat in the headmasters place, with a young male teacher sitting in her old seat and in Snapes seat sat a tall worn looking women, wearing a deep purple velvet robe and had wild grey hair fying around her head.

Taking her glance away from the main table she continued to look around the hall and noticed the lack of students, obviously that had been killed, ended up in hospital or were captured by the ministry when the Great war was ended. Glancing at the sytherin table she couldnt find the distinct white blond hair anywhere and was taken a back when she noticed only half of the table was full. Looking down at her own tabel she noticed the same. Only Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had a fuller looking tabel, but even then she noticed a lot of the faces were missing.

Professor Mcgonogalls voice rang through the room and everyone sat in silence while the first years were filed into their houses, except for the cheers of the fellow housemates when they got a new member. Afterwards Professor Mcgonagall made her way to the owl stand at the front of the hall and waited for everyone to die down. Her hair was neatly put into a tight bun, covered by her black hat and she stood in her distinct black robes whilst looking over her gasses at the students sitting before her.

"A very best of evenings to you all, first up, let me introduces the newest members of our staff, our new Transfigiration teacher, Professor Blake and our new Defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Wood." The two teachers stood and bowed while the students clapped in silence. No one dare spoke. "Now as you all know, these past few years have been very dark times, but i am extremely please to announce the building has been restored and the protection of the castle is at its strongest, thanks to the new minister of magic. Please stay away from the east wing as there is still construction taking place. I welcome the new and old students back to Hogwarts, and with that i am not tolerating any dodgy behavior. A memorial ground will take place near the south of the lake and if anyone has any questions. Anything at all...please do not hesitate to come to me or your head of house. As i am aware that is all, so i wish you all the best for this year and please, let the feast begin!"

Suddenly a magnificent banquet layed out before them and Hermione turned around as her friends tucked in. She ate sparingly, mainly due to the sick feeling she got as Ron stuffed his own face with Roast potatoes and chicken.

"You look great Hermione, by the way." Harry said causing Hermione to snap out of her own thought and look up to him.

"Hmm?" She simply sounded, questioning as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Well, your wearing heels for a start and make up and yeah, you just look great." Harry said looking away slightly...awkwardly Hermione glanced towards Ginny, who was in deep conversation with Lavender who sat beside her. Thank full Hermione replied.

"Thanks Harry, i guess i have grown up a little, as well as becoming a little more self concious." She muttered taking another sip.

The feast passed quickly and Hermione noticed how worn out she was getting, excuseing herself she made her way out of the great hall to go and wait for her head of house and Headmistress. She simply couldn't bare being surrounded by so many people after she had spent the summer alone.

She leaned against the cold stone wall and dropped her bag down to her feet, crossing her arms and leaning her head back she began to fight away the tears that were stinging her eyes. Ever since the Great war she has been feeling so low, so lost she dosent even feel a part of the _golden trio_ anymore, infact she just felt alone.

Sighing she stiffened up and wipped at her eyes, turning quickly into the shadows of the hallway when she heard footsteps. They grew louder and stopped right next to her. Holding her breath she peeped around the corner to see the familiar blond leaning with his arms crossing his chest in the place she had just been standing. His robes were neatly hung fron his shoudlers, but his originally neatly combed hair was messy and his eyes red.

Turning the corner with her eyes wide like a rabbit in the headlights she stared at him untill he noticed her presence and turned to face her.

"MALFOY?!" she exclaimed staring at him.

"Whats the matter now Granger? Yes im head boy deal with it. It's not like i _chose _to spend my last year living with some mudblood." He spat in her direction causing her to shut her mouth instantly and flinch back at the insult. Her forearm burned slightly but she refused to leave his cold hard grey eyes and they stared for a few moments in silence, daring eachother to look away.

Breaking their eye contact, Professor Mcgonagall walked forward and stopped infront of them, smiling to herself she anounced "Good evening Miss Granger, Master Malfoy, i hope you are both well. Now, if you are both quite finished with staring into each others eyes, would you please follow me to your dorm."

"Oh, Professor we wern't-" Hermione started but was silenced but the raise of Mcgonagalls hand, as she walked forward. Draco brushed quickly past Hermione muttering to her "You better keep away from me mudblood, or this year is gonna be hell for you and your two little boyfriends." Spitefuly shoving her before walking swiftly behind their teacher, stunned on the spot, Hermione shook her head and followed silently behind the tall figure in front of her.

After a couple of minutes of walking, the three of them stopped infront of a large statue of three sirens. "Password?" The middle one asked, brushing her long stone coloured hair out of her face, as if it was made of silk and not stone before winking at the three of them.

In a very pronounced manner Professor Mcgonogall spoke "cinamon coffee" with that the middle Siren smiled and dissapeared under the surface, the other two made and archway with their arms and a wooden door apeared. Opening the wooden door, Draco and Hermione followed their teacher inside, however, both of them froze at the sight of their common room. In a way this suprised Hermione, as she was sure Draco was use to these type of buildings, but either way she stood and stared at the Dark wooden foor and ceiling, complete with two emerald walls either side, which were covered in a silver pattern and the red walls which was infront and behind them. The Fireclace sitting infront of them was framed in gold and a Dark red Sofa sat in front of it with two Dark green arm chairs either side.

On both sides sat a Desk each and then at the back of the room, behind them, a bookcase lined the wall. Either side of the fireplace contained five steps that lead to another wooden doorway. On each door a name was carved. The right containing Silver swirly writing labled Draco. M. and the left containing gold writting labled Hermione. G.

"I'm afraid you will both have to share a bathroom, that is easily accessible through a door in your individual rooms, you will find your luguage laying on your bed, any questions i will be in my office, the password is bouncing beans, now remember bedtime at 10pm, and please remember to meet on tuesday after lessons in the Prefects office. I will be there myself for the first meeting and then i expect you to lead them yourselves. For now, i wish you a goodnight and you will find your timetables on your desks." with that she turned and left their dorm.

Both draco and Hermione stood there stunned with what sat infront of them, untill Hermione lifted her wand, aiming it to the fireplace and stuttered out the word "_incendio_" instantly a fire was lit and Draco snapped out of his composure and almost ran to his room but showing pure grace in the process.

Sighing she unclasped her robes and made her way to her own room on the left, however opening the wooden door she ended up standing there completely gobsmacked with the sight that was layed out before her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- i am afraid i still do not own Harry Potter, instead the pure godly angel named J.K. Rowling does... except the plot that is my own and all that...

**A/N**- well im afraid i will soon be going back to school so wont be able to update as quickly as i want to BUT i promise i will try my best to at least do one chapter every other day. Well anyhoo here is chapter 4 please enjoy! i hope you are iking my story so far... once again please review... i would love to know peoples views after all this is my first fanfic ... okay well here we goooooo...

Hermione stood in the door way, nothing but the sound of crackling in the fireplace and soft wind rattaling at the window fied her ears. She couldnt bring hersellf to move. In front of her ayed a dark wooden floor with a white fur rug. The walls were a deep crimson and the ceiling lined with gold, hung from it a small chandelier that gistened in the darkness. On the left wall sat a huge four post bed, covered in crimson sik bed sheets and golden curtains hung from the banisters. On the wall opposit her stood a huge book case filled with old to new books and a huge window rimmed with dark red curtains. In the left corner sat a tall dark red arm chair and a small bed side unit.

Taking a step further into the room and turning to her left to face her bed she notice on the wall to the left of her bed was a dark wooden wardrobe and a chest with a huge lock. On her bed, just like Professor Mcgonagall explained, layed her suitcase. Spinning around to face the wall opposite the bed stood one big wooden door, on the right was a coat rack and on the left was small wooden chair.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she span around taking in all the features of the room. Holding her breath she walked forward towards the bathroom door, noticing the small flowers engraved in the golden door knob. Slowely she turned it and swung the door open, revealing a candle lit room, that was so big that it contained a huge bath the size of a swimming pool. She noticed it was all stone flooring and on the left were two alcoves that were made into showers. She walked towards them and noticed that the water ran down into a drain. Turning around to face the other wall, showed a similar looking door that she guessed lead to Dracos room and to the left of that stood two floor length mirrors and two sinks. On the back wall was one door, walking towards it and opening it she noticed it was a toliet. Looking around in the soft yellow light she noticed the ceiling contained a carving of a lion and serpant sleeping.

She smiled softly to herself as she left back into her room, pulling out a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top, taking off her shoes and pulling her now very curly, long hair into a lazy pony tail before skipping into the common room to collect her timetable. Unfortunatly after giving it the once over the anoying familiar voice sounded through the room making her jump as she had fogotten in those happy few moments that he was still there.

"Hows your room look Granger? i suppose your'e not use to living so _upperclass_..." Draco drawled laziliy from his position on the sofa. Hermione stalked over towards him and looked down at his carelessly layed posture on the sofa, he layed infront of the fire on his back with one leg bent and his right arm covering his eyes. She studdied him slowley. _He looks different. A lot older..you can tell by his jaw line...and stubble _she thought to herself.

"Actually i think you will find i dont _need_ to be spoilt to be happy, i am actually just very gratefull and if you dont mind i have a question for you..." She kneeled down on the floor next to him. Since the Great war she wasn't frightened of him anymore. In fact she felt almost sorry for him loosing Goyle in the fire in the room of requirement and a lot of his housmates in the war itself. _i guess it only surves that scum right. Bloody Slytherin... nothing but trouble..._ she thought waiting for him to reply to her.

Draco slowley moved his arm and forced his eyes open, turning his head to the right to get a better look _wow she looks so...different_ he thought, starring at her collar bones and then dropped his gaze to her curved waist and the long legs that were folded underneath her. _Oh god Draco.. did you really just think that... urgh snap out of it... "_And what makes you think i would awnser your questions Granger?" he asked in a lazy yet spite full tone.

Without breaking her gaze from him she simply asked "Why wasn't it announced that you were head boy in the letter but i was announced for head girl?"

Draco in an annoyed fashion pulled himself up into a seating position in front of Hermione but stared into the flames of the fire. "Well, im pretty sure you are awear of my families part in the war. I didn't want to be judged or for people like you, scar head or weasleby to attempt to change the Professors mind. Believe it or not im just as good as you. I deserve it just as much as you. even if you think i am so evl or whatever. You dont know half of me." He replied spitefully. Hermione however was still taken a back by how open he was with his reply.

"I wouldn't." she whispered softly.

"What?" he spat back, now making eye contact with her soft brown ones. Instantly her worried gaze made his eyes soften. Hermione noticed how tired he looked and the red rings around his eyes as if he had been crying.

"I.. i er wouldn't have try and change their mind.. i mean ..they obviously chose you for a reason.." She stuttered out in a half whisper feeling slightly embarrassed. Draco sat there and just stared at her, their eyes locked... they sat there for a good five minutes in silence as hermione stared back into those now soft blue-grey yes. She coud see how lost he looked, how vulnerable and something in the back of her mind just made her want to forget everything, reach over and give him a hug. However, suddenly Draco snapped out of it, his expression turning hard and agressive.

"Oh fuck off mudblood. what you trying to do?! just leave me alone for merlins sake!" he spat at her, getting up, pushing past her and into his room. She continued to sit there on her own in silence... too stunned to say or do anything, eventually she turned to his closed door, sighing and walked softly into her own room, shutting the door behind her.

Removing her trunk from her bed and closing the curtains, she climbed in, pulling the covers over her body and muttering a spell that caused the room to suddenly engulf her in darkness. On the otherside of the room she round here the water running, realising Draco was in the shower. She shook her head lightly and fell aslepp letting the sound of the water droplets clear her mind and send her into a deep sleep...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still sitting here realising that i do not own Harry Potter :( However the goddess herself J. owns all this magicalneessss except the plot :)

**A/N- **Basically here is chapter five, once again reviews are welcome ...im starting to worry about what you guys think .. feel free to let me know :) any way here we go ..

Draco ran practically ran into his room _okay, so what if she seems different? she is still some mudblood, some filthy know it all..._ he thought to himself, paniking _what would your father think draco? Forgoodness sake, sort yourself out...it's only been one day and some Gryffindork is already messing with your head!_ he told himself as he grabbed his towel and grey PJ bottoms and made his way into the bathroom. His bare feet fet nice as he made his way across the cold stone floor. He waved his wand and cast a locking spell, before peeling off his robes and other clothes untill he got into the second alcove that had a D.M. written in silved on the walls, relaxing as the water hit his muscles.

Since the great war ended he had lost both of his parents and rue he was never close to his father, he almost felt like he had no choice. He never had a choice in fact.. and now because he was such a chicken, not only was he forced into somthing that he never wanted a part of, he also is missing his friends that had passed away and now more than ever he missed his mother. Overall that was the only person he had ever met in his whole life who loved him. She understood him. Unlike anyone else, but unfortunatly his dickhead of a father would beat her and tell her how pathetic she was being.

_I suppose that is what made me hate him the most_ he thought, yeah his father use to beat him, but he just took it and dealt with it in his own way but the moment his father took a fist to his mother, all respect was lost. _i suppose i dealt with it in my own way._ he thought looking down at his legs, which were covered in scars. A fresh cut was not scabbed over from a few hours ago. Even though he knew they were now both dead, he couldnt take the nightmares and memories that was left behind. Infact he couldnt even stand the thought of going home at the end of the year.

Draco fell numb as the water turned cold and he dried himself and put the grey PJ bottoms on, leaving his hair to go all fluffy he made his way to his bedroom and curled himself up in a ball when he reached the emerald sheets. That night he slept for the most about an hour and a half.

He got up early the next morning, dressed in his roes and combed his white blonde hair back neatly._ I may not be sleeping but merling i still look good _he thought to himself smirking slightly. Sighing he picked up his wand and satchel and made his way to the great hall glancing back at Hermiones door to see it was still closed. _Great, double charms followed by traansfigiration, then runes and then double potions._ he thought to himself. He dragged himself into the great hall to only see a handfull of other students sitting eating breakfast. Making his way to his house bench he sat down and picked up an apple, taking a bite.

"Oh, Drakie... i do hope you are okay... i would hate to see you upset.." Pansy whined as she sat down next to him, placing a hand on the collar of his shirt and rubbing her palm on his chest. Irritated by her presence he brushed her hand away from him quicky. "Im not upset just tired." he stated and scooted up the bench to give more of a gap between the two of them. Flinching as she closed the space and leaned closer to him.

"Oh Drakie baby, i understand why you havn't been sleeping, especially ever since you parents-" He had had enough. Grabbing her soulder he pushed her back and started "Look, you know nothing about what happened with my family P ansy so just stop alright. Im tired. thats it." before she could reply Blaise had apeared and moved to sit in between them. Draco glanced up and noticed the hall was begining to fill with more people.

He turned his head back to the apple and glared at it. "You alright mate?" Blaise asked nudging him slightly.

"YES! ...yes im fine.."he said, correcting himself and getting irritated by the amount of people. Fromning he excused himself and made for class early, looking back to see Blaise leaning closer to Pansy and her anoying giggle that followed. Rolling his eyes he made his way out of the door, only to see Ron, Harry and Ginny make their way towards the double doors.

"Why, look its Potter, the Weasle-by and ...oh wait ... Weasle-ette? whats wrong? had enough of Granger have we?" he asked taking out his irritation on them.

"Back off Malfoy!" Ron muttered, glancing at the other two is ears slowly matching his hair. Ginny just kept her gaze on the stone floor, tightening on Harrys grip.

"Why? What you gunna do?" he snapped back, swaggering forward and looking down his nose at the red head.

"Come on guys, just leave it... we dont need a fight on the first day." Harry said and grabbed Ron, pulling him into the hall behind him. Laughing softly to himself he made is way to his charms class and pullled out a book.

* * *

The day passed awefully slowely for Hermione, she skipped breakfast and spent lunch time up in the libary doing some extra reading for Divination. The bell had rung and she had just realised it was time to pick herself up and drag herself off to Double Potions, the one lesson she wasn't top at. Scowling as she moved towards Harry and Ron who were lined up with the others outside the potions room, she girtted her teeth for the question that was about to be fired at her.

"Hey 'mione, we havn't seen you all day, where have you been?" She was suprised that it was Ron who had asked out of the two, but she simply explained she needed some time alone and wasn't very hungry. Luckily she was saved by the voice of Professor Slughorn who had called everyone inside.

The three of them claimed a table at the back, where Nevile was also seated, he smiled at them.

"Hey Nevile, hows your day been?" Harry asked as the others took their seats and dropped their bags on the foor next to them.

"Great, thanks Harry! infact i have never been beter! Have you hear about me and Luna?" Nevile replied, the golden trio smiled up at him nodding.

"Who wouldn't know... it was talked about all summer, despite the fact that we saw you holding hands at Hogsmeade." Ron muttered rolling his eyes.

"Ha, well yeah i have a really good feeling about this guys!" He smiled up at them but in a slight daydream, Hermione couldn't help but giggle slightly, she was pleased that her two friends had gotten together. However, they were all silenced by Professor Slughorn who had stood infront of them all.

"Afternoon class, now i was wondering if anyone off you knew about a certain potion called _The polyjuice potion__?" _He asked, quickly four hands shot up, one being Hermione's.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn asked... Hermiones jaw dropped _what? why did he get picked my hand was up first. _she whined to hersef.

"Well its a potion that you would place a hair of the person you want to become, into it and then if the wizard or witch drinks that potion, their body changes into those of the which the hair belonged too." He replied smoothly. Hermione glanced over to him where he was leaning back in his chair, a triumphant smirk across his face. As if feeling her gaze on him, he turned around and winked at her. Causeing her to role her eyes. _why is he always so up his own arse. _she thought to herself.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, now does anyone know what the main rule is about this potion?" He asked again, this time Hermione beat the others to it.

Smiling to herself when Slughorn called her name, she smiled triumphantly "Well, it has to be a human hair, if it is something like fur that belonged to a cat, the drinker will take form of some mutant of an animal...untill the effects wear off ofcourse.." She blushed slightly as she heard Harry and Ron laugh under their breath, obviously remembering the second year they where here.

"Well done Miss. Granger 5 points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn praised. Smirking she saw Draco pull a face and mutter something to Blaise who then laughed. "Anyway, the reason i am asking this, is because for this term i have paired you, across houses ..to start this project, you are both to spend your lessons following the instructions and then outside lessons, you are to reasearch on the advantages and dissadvantages TOGETHER and produce a poster explaining all the information you have found. Also, to make sure your potions are effective, you will take a singe hair of your partner and try your potion. Thus you should change into your partner! The effects shoud wear off within one hour. Okay well with all that covered the pairs are listed on the board.. happy brewing"

Everyone groaned as they read their name and went to find a partner. Hermione sighed heavily, picked up her text book and bag and made her way to the front.

On the board:

1Nevil and Pansy

2Blaise and Ron

3Draco and Hermione

"WHAT!" she said out load, walking over to the teachers desk she gasped out "Sir, tere must have been some mistake ... you cant possibly think i can work with THAT?!" she basically yelled pointing towards the Slytherin blonde standing behind her.

"Why would you think i made some mistake Miss. Granger? Both of you are advanced and without a doubt the best students in my class, i think it will benifite the both of you." Slughorn announced without looking up.

"Don't flatter yourseld Granger... stop whining and go and get the ingredients listed on the board." Draco said through gritted teeth, while he turned on his heel and went to set up the cauldron. Frowning Hermione made her way toward the back of the class to the supplies cupboard.

"You will be alright Hermione! don't worry we are right here with you... we will keep an eye on him." Harry said patting her on the back. She gave him a forced smile and retreated back to the desk where she was working.

"Whats the matter beaver? For a moment i thought you didnt want to work with me.." He said with his signature smirk. Rolling her eyes she placed the ingredients down on the desk.

"Actually Malfoy no i dont want to work with you ... and mainly because i dont want to have look like such a Ugly wart like you do ... even for as short as an hour." She muttered begining to cut up the ingredients. Draco frowned slightly.

"You mean to say you dont find me attractive?" He asked teasingly.

"No. i bloody well do not!" She basically yelled at him, causing a few students to turn around. Draco actually smiled a genuine smile but didn't say anymore. Hermione could feel a heat apear on her cheeks and cringed at the fact that she was blushing. She glanced up at the clock and spent the rest of the lesson either ignoring him or awnsering her questions.

When the final bell rang she actually sighed with relife and darted out of the potions lab before anyone said a word, leaving Draco to clean up after them. _great. The last year and its probably the worst one yet. _she thought making her way to the statue of the three Sirens.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- im afraid nope i still dont own Harry Potter... anywhooo J. owns all the books and characters and everything except the plot :)

**A/N- **well here is Chapter 6 :) sorry for the wait basicaly we are going to find out something else DUN DUN DUN ... then the next chapter will show a lot more between the golden trio i promise it will also contain more of an intense atmosphere and all that :)

Draco spent an hour sitting in the potions lab writting down usefull notes and clearing up _why am i left to clean up?! i thought she was ement to be the goody goody one _he thought as he finished up and packed his leather bag. Swinging it over his shoulder, he thought he would grab some food from the kitchens and make his way back to his common room.

Making his way back to the statue of the sirens he picked at the plate of crackers and cheese he was carrying. Once he entered he placed the plate and his school bag on his desk, made his way to his bedroom and unclasped his robes. Stripping down to boxers, grabbing his PJ bottoms he had worn the previous night and a towel he opened the door to the bathroom. He placed the towel on the floor and went to make his way over to the showers but instantly was interupted by a scream.

"MALFOY GET THE HELL OUT! NOW!" Hermione screached grabbing for something to cover herself up ... feeling the embarrassment creep all over her untill she was pretty sure she looked like a tomato. Draco had turned around just in time to get an eye full of Hermione laying in the water with nothing on but a towel she had very quickly grabbed and pulled around her.

"Woah Granger? alright im leaving ... Merlin! learn to put a bloody lock charm on next time." Draco muttered feeling the heat tinge his cheeks and wrapping his towel around his hips. Instantly looking away and running out the door and into the common room. Sinking into the emerald armchair, flushed and ran his hands through his hair and down his face. _Oh Merlin _he kept saying over and over in his head. He just couldnt get the image of those legs out of his head.

Ten minutes later Hermione stalked out of her bedroom wearing her nightdress and a big fluffy dressing gown "Sorry i should have put a lock charm on the door it was my fault .. i just guess... i thought you would be at dinner in the great hall with everyone else." She muttered, the deep flush still remaining on her cheeks.

"It's alright. just warn me next time. leave a note whatever..." he muttered both now sitting in each armchair, the sofa giving them space between eachother. "Oh, er i guess you missed dinner...there are some crackers and things on my desk... im not very hungry now to be honest." Hermione stared at him for a moment with a blank expression before thanking him and walking over to his desk.

She picked up a handfull of crackers, but before she moved away she noticed the framed picture of Nacrissa. She picked it up and smiled softly back at the women who was smiling and gently rocking an albino looking baby. "Your mother was very beautiful.." She said and then froze realizing she said it out loud.

She walked back to her chair and another silence followed untill Draco turned to her and simply said "Thank you, i know." then Hermione actually thought she would have to pinch herself in order to make sure she wasn't asleep because he actually smiled at her. LIKE AN ACTUAL SMILE!

Naturally this made her giggle. "WHAT?!" he demanded, the smile turning into a frown.

"Nothing, just ... a smile suits you... i would even come close to saying you look slightly attractive..." She stumbled out the words and then ooked back into the fire whilst shaking her head, the embarrasing rash forming again on her cheeks and neck. Subconciously she pulled her dressing gown closer tighter around her. It was Draco's turn to laugh now, but it sounded more sarcastic. She turned and watched him get up from the arm chair. She rolled her eyes as he tunred when reaching his bedroom door.

"Im going for a shower Granger. Please, try and hold yourself back from joining me... as much as im sure i would enjoy a good shag, i need a shower to get clean, not more dirty due to your filthy mugblood-ness." Hermione wasn't even too sure what to say back to that, not only was he being crude, and insulting but he said it in such a soft way it actually sounded like he was saying a compliment. Confused and shocked she went to her desk and pulled out parchment, aiming to get her homework done.

* * *

The next days lessons passed quickly, Both Draco and Hermione spent the day staying away from their fellow housemates, and eachother untill it came to the evening. Hermione had grabbed a few bread rolls from the kitchen and chucked one at Draco.

"Thanks Granger...i suppose you always have to be the overly in charge one dont you? But im afraid im not hungry." Draco said bluntly, chucking it back towards her. Just catching it in time she rolled her eyes.

"5 mins till the meeting Mafoy... get off your arse and do something!" She said about to leave.

"See my point.. always telling others what to do.. have you ever thought that maybe noone cares and everyone doesnt like you BECAUSE you are such an insufferable, anoying, know it all?... at least i dont go around shoving it in peoples faces." Draco called back at her, standing and making his way to the door himself.

"No you just go around and shove in peoples faces how big your ego is. I was just trying to be helpful but obviously your too much of a stubborn git to realise" She called back watching his face change into anger.

"Whatever beaver." He muttered barging past her and leaving out the door, slamming it behind him. She sighed heavily before grabbing her stuff and making her way to the Prefects office.

Professor Mcgonagall stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Ah, at last i am pleased that you are able to join us Master. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, please come and have a seat and i will introduce the two of you to the other prefects." They both followed her inside untill they were greeted by a long wooden table surounded by 8 other students. Hermione and Draco both took their seats as writting apeared on the board.

AGENDA:

1. introducing eachother

2. Night patroll timetable

3. the new class on saturday

4. the dance

Hermione stared at the wirtting on the board. "Well as im sure you all know, this is Hermione Granger and Darco Malfoy, you head students. iIf you ever have any problems please go to them, they will be in charge of the patrolling timetable and after today, shall be in charge of your meetings." Mcgonagall announced. She made everyone go around the table and introduce eachother. Draco sat back and stared at the worn out light coloured wood on the table, untill it came to his turn.

"Huh? Oh, im Draco Malfoy. Slytherin." He muttered looking around and the pointing to his house logo on his robes. Hermione looked at him questioningly but ignored him.

For the next 10 minutes they sat around and managed to write up a protrolling time table, on Friday evenings Hermione would have to patrol with Draco, as Proffesor Mcgonagal made it very clear you were to stick with your fellow partner. Hermione sighed heavily _great. Another thing to add to the list of "Why this year is going to be hell" _she thought, glancing at Draco who had taken his position at staring at the table.

"Right, now for the more _exciting_ information. It has taken to my attention especially after the yule ball a few years ago, we need to take imediate action. To prepare those who may not have come from the highest of families...we are going to be holding a compulsory lesson on saturdays for the upper year. This will be preparing you for later life and how to act and behave in more of a upperclas situation. This class will be taught fashoin, speech and most of all ballroom dance." Everyone in that room groaned ... and their faces dropped.

"Well, there is no need for that manner, it shall be anounced tomorrow evening at dinner and i will not tolerate any bunking of this class. Miss. Granger and Master Draco shall be expected to practise together, in order to promote interhouse friendships and as head girl and head boy i also expect you both to have the first dance...which leads us on to point four. We shall be holding a Spring ball for the upper years." Another groan from everyone. Hermiones head was spinning. _what is wrong with me... why is it i am being tortured so badly!_

The next half an hour they all took notes and organised who would be incharge of what, Hermione chose to help with arranging music and Draco chose food and drink. Thankfull for the meeting to finish they both walked back to their dorms in silence not daring to look at eachother. As soon as they entered Draco made his way to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. Flinching at the noise she chose to retire for the night also and made her way softly to her own room.

Climbing into bed she layed there for a good hour with all her thoughts swimming through her head. She couldnt believe how unlucky she was this year.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- well im afraid J.K. Rowling still owns Harry potter *sigh* ah well the plot is mine so i hope you enjoy that at least... D

**A/N**- sorry it took slightly longer for chapter 7 ..but here it is i am warning you now the next chapter is like WOAHHHH so be prepared ;) Anyhoo i hope you enjoy this one, im sorry if you find it a bit slow...

The next two days passed suprisingly quickly, for some reason she hadn't seen Draco once, not even in their common room. She guessed he was just busy and probably shut in his room, it was only at friday lunch in the great hall did everything come swinging back into Hermiones face.

"I cant believe this! I couldn't even get a decent date the Yule ball, how am i ement to get one this time?" Ron whined as the four of them took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm sure you will be fine Ron, afterall you did leave it pretty late last time"Harry replied trying to comfort him.

"That's easy for to say! Look at you wrapped around my sister.." Ron replied slouching on the table as if accepting defeat. Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed a peice of toast as Harry self conciously pulled away and did the same. "How about you Hermione? I mean you're a girl...would you go with me .. erm yanno as friends?" He quickly added. Hermione froze ... why is it that he always seems to make her feel worthless?

Thinking she realised what was said in her Prefect meeting "Actually Ron, Professor Mcgonagall said that i have to dance with Malfoy, interhouse friendship blah blah blah." Hermione muttered nibbling on some grapes.

"Woah, you mean you're going as Malfoy's DATE?!" Ron said harshly causing Herry and Ginny to intake a deep breath. Hermione's face turned a deep shade of red.

"No! of course not, despite that fact that he would have to actually ask me... i just...i'm only going because i have to ...and no offence Ron, but if i get asked to go i want them to want to ask me because they like me, not because they can't get anyone else. Hermione said relaxing, satisfied with her awnser but then a horrible realisation struck her. _great, tonight will be fun. _She thought.

"Well if you guys dont mind i better be getting back to class..." Ginny announced breaking the tension.

* * *

Later that evening Hermione left her unusually silent Common room and made her way to the great entrance to go and meet Draco for the evening patrol. Leaning against the stone wall she cossed her arms and sighed, _if he is anymore that 10 mins late i am leaving with out him_ she thought as she closed her eyes and waited for the blonde to appear.

as if on cue as the clock struck 8pm the sound of footsteps walking towards her. As she heard them stop infront of her she opened her eyes. In front of her stood the flawless looking Slytherin standing infront of her.

"What are you waiting for... can we get this over and done with?" Draco spat towards her before turning on his heel and stalked off down the corridor. They did their whole patrol in silence, thankfully nothing bad happened and they only came across three students out of their dorms which Draco easily delt with by deducting house points ... _i suppose it is only the first_ week...she thought to herself as they finished up and made their way back to their dorm.

"You know Granger we better start that poster for Slughorn..." Malfoy said suddenly as he dropped himself onto the sofa infront of the prelight fireplace. Hermione smiled, she prefered it when he sat in the common room, even if they didnt get along, it didn't feel so lonely.

"You're right... well maybe we could go to the libary some time next week?" she asked watching him as he nodded while laying back with his eyes closed. She crept forward and sat cross legged in front of the fire ... "I have a question Malfoy." She stated and waited for his response.

"Do go on..." He droaned out as if he wasn't really listening.

"Well i was just wondering why i havn't seen you at all these past few days, i was even begining to wonder if you would show up for patrolling today."Hermione asked softly. Opening his eyes and turning his head he looked down at her and smirked.

"What? cant get enough of me can you beaver?" He said, Hermione just stared at him with a blank expression _don't stoop to his levle Hermione, you have grown up... he needs to aswell _she told herself. Draco looked at her for a moment and then his smirk faultered and he sighed leaning back against the sofa, "Look, Granger... im not anything like what some people think. I have changed...maybe i just want to be on my own." he sat up then and stared into the fire "I also keep wondering while i am stuck with such filth like you all year." He stated and looked towards her, snarling a bit.

"Well Malfoy, if that is how you feel i suppose i better get out of your way." Hermione spat back towards him before retiing for the night.

Draco layed back on the sofa and sighed deeply. _right, so why do i feel so guilty right now?_ he thought to himself before making his way to his own room and climbing under the sheets.

* * *

The next morning Hermione made her way to the room in the west wing with her year. She easily found Nevile and Luna holding hands along side Ginny and harry, and then Ron and Lavander. She strolled forward and smiled "Morning all..." She said in a genuin happy and awake tone. Slouched against the wall Ron was giving Lavander a lecture.

"I mean seriously, who the hell decided to create a lesson on a SATURDAY?" He complained as Lavander laid a hand against his shoulder to comfort him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's not that bad Ron, besides maybe it is time you learn some-" He was interupted by Ginny.

"Dining skills? Maybe we could start with eating with your mouth closed?" She said to Ron glarring at him, causing Hermione to giggle.

"Do you think we have to go in partners?" Luna asked in her light airy voice as Nevile wrapped his hand in hers. Luna looked down for a moment slowely before letting her gaze drift up and meet Hermione and smiling.

"I asume with the dancing we will have to get into partners but i hope we wont have to do that until later on, because knowing my luck i will be stuck with Malfoy." Hermione whined and slouched against the wall next to Ron. However, as if right on cue the blonde haired boy strutted past, with pansy who was clinging onto Blaises are following him close on tail.

The doors swung open to reveal Professor Blake, Hermiones new transfigiration teacher. e was dressed in Deep red robes and his black long hair, combed neatly back and was tied in a pony tail with a peice of black ribbon. Even with his long hair he had a very manly apearance about him. His nose was long but Hermione guessed it was his angular jaw line.

Smiling Blake called the class inside. "Alright everyone take a seat, boys down the left side girls on the right." Hermione wandered inside and instantly felt Ginny grab onto her arm, infront of them was a long table and benches like those in the great hall. They took their seat infront of Harry and Ron who smiled up at them.

"Right todays lesson is the importance of "fine dining"" Professor blake said as he paced the long table, on the othereside Hermione could here a handful of Slytherins snigger. "In front of you, you have a set of silver table wear..."

The lesson dragged on for Hermione, true she had never been taught this but she found it was more common sense. It was later that evening that she decided to go and hang out with her long term Gryffindor friends in the common room.

"So how is living with Malfoy?" Harry asked spitting out his name like it was poisoness. He looked slightly lost without Ginny.

"Well, not that bad.. we have a few arguments but he spends most of his time in his room, im more anoyed by the fact that i not only have to work with him in postions, share patrol with him but also DANCE with him. Its rediculous, it is like someone is playing a practical joke on us." She complained leaning back against the sofa.

"Well if he ever steps out of line just let us know." Harry told her placing a comforting hand on her knee and squeezing.

"You keep saying that, but it's difficult..." She whispered looking over to Ron who was frowning at her. "Whats the matter Ron?" She asked as here eyebrows furrowed.

"Im going to the Ball with Lavander." He said quickly and then looked to Harry. Hermione turned to Harry to see the same confused face she was wearing.

"So? The Ball isn't untill spring anyway? Why are you telling us?" She asked honestly confused. Yes she got upset a couple of years ago when she had a small crush on Ron and Lavander got in her way, but ever since they kissed down in the chamber of secrets she realised she liked him more as a brother than a boyfriend and he didnt take the news very well but she didnt know that.

"Well i thought i would just tell you that you are too late. So yanno you might aswell not go." Ron spat out both Harry and Hermione stared at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"What?" She managed to whisper.

"Well, imagine what people would say if you turned up with Malfoy but didnt have a date! And it obvious noone else would take you, i mean Victor Krum came from another school he didn't _know _you. Everyone who does wouldnt be in their right mind to take you to the Ball." He spat out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Anger rose then causeing her to stand, fighting back the tears in her eyes after hearing the insult leave one of her supposed best friends." RONALD WEASLEY I WOULD HAVE YOU KNOW YOU CAN BE AN INSUFFERABLE DICKHEAD." This caused many heads to turn round suprised by Hermione's choice of words.

"HOW DARE you invite me to the Ball and then have the NERVE to tell me i shouldn't turn up after i declined! I will have you know that i WILL DO WHAT I LIKE, now untill you grow up and apologise, im sorry Harry but i bid you farewell." and with that Hermione let the tears silently fall down her cheeks as she almost ran out of the room and to the Statue leading to her own dorm. _how dare he think he can tell me what to do. He doesn't own me. _She thought as she ran into the main room. But the sight that hit her eyes made her freeze to the spot.

There pressed up against the wall was Pansy completely topless, snogging Draco, who's shirt was on the floor. One Pansy aknowledged Hermiones presense she whispered "Draco... DRACO ... we have a visitor." Draco quickly turned around to see Hermiones deer like eyes and dropped Pasy down, letting her retrieve her shirt and kiss Draco on the cheek before making her way out of the room. She watched slowely as Draco retrieved his shirt.

"Are you with Pansy?" Hermione whispered frozen to the spot... when there was no awnser she continued "It's just.. i thought Blaise was with her... and arn't you two ement to be best mates?" She asked frowning a new set of tears burning her eyes that she guessed were from earlier.

"What if i was Granger? How does it concern you?" He spat, she noticed his eyes were red and he was shaking slightly, Hermione managed pull away from the spot she stood and slowley walked further into the room. "No... no we arn't together, and Blaise isn't officially with her... i would never do that to my best friend." He whispered softly before looking up to her. "What do you want Granger?"

"If you don't like her... why were you snogging?" She asked forcing back the tears.

"Look Granger just because you are a prude doesnt mean everyone else is." He spat towards her. She had had enough insults for the day because that one sent her over the edge. The tears fell back down her cheeks again, and unable to hold it in anymore she ran to her room.

Draco sat there shaking _wow i didn't mean to make her cry._ he thought. Staring into the fire while listening to Hermiones soft wailing noises. The truth was he didn't want to do anything with Pansy. In fact he was just doing it to distract himself from the depression he had been feeling recently and was just about to pull back and stop when Hermione walked in on them.

As the noises from Hermiones room died down he brought himself to walk over towards it and knock. no awnser. He gently turned the handle and looked around, noticing Hermione curled up in a ball on her bed.

"Look, Granger i didn't mean to make you cry... i just... havn't been in a great mood lately." He stuttered out. Hermione, acnowledging his presence sat up and wiped her now extremely red eyes.

"It's not just you i just... dont worry." She muttered sniffing.

"No, tell me." He said softly and waited for the reply.

"I just had an argument with Ron." She stated sniffing again and wiped at her nose.

"I take it you won." Draco said smirking a little but as soon as Hermione rolled her eye and made to get up and close the door Draco quickly pulled his arms up in a defensive potion. "Here, have this." He said quickly handing her a hankerchife from his right pocket. She took it gratefully and blew her nose, as she made to gie it back he said, "no. no keep it..." Causing Hermione to smile softly.

"Look im not a councilor but for what ever reason you and Ron fell out, im sure you will sort it out soon. I mean come on .. your the _Golden trio_ you get through anything." Draco stuttered tring to sound kind but not to sure if it was working.

"How about we meet thursday after lessons, i will bring some food from the kitchen and we can go the libary and do this poster for Slughorn." He asked and stood waiting for an awnser. All Hermione could do was nod with a shocked expression before smiling softly.

"Okay. thank you." she whispered.

"It's my pleasure. Just do me favour and dont tell Blaise about what you saw earlier?" He asked running a hand through his now messy hair.

Hermione just smirked and limbed under the covers, with a flick of her wand the lights went out. "Night Draco." she said curling up on her side and faced away from him.

Rolling his eyes Draco back away from the door before shutting it and making his way to his own room.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- still dont own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N**- sorry this took so long to write but i hope you enjoy it! a lot goes on in this chapter... but just wait for the next! Okay well i want to thank everyone for reading this ... i also want to apologise, i am very bad with spelling so i am sorry in advance, but like i said it is my first fanfiction so i can only get better :)

The days passed very quickly for Hermione, Draco didn't turn up to double potions because he had "home matters to deal with" which ment she could easily take care of the potion with out being nagged. Unfortunatly she still couldnt bring herself to talk to Ron, which ment she hadn't spoken to Harry either. However, she spent all her spare time in the libary so when thursday came around she was ready to work.

She took her usual seat at the back, where the table was blocked from view. She liked it the most because it ment she was very rarely interupted and she could go there when ever she was upset or stressed and noone would bother her. She dumped her bag on the table and pulled out the poster parchment, two pots of ink (red and blue) and her quill. When satisfied, she went on the hunt for books. After twenty minutes of hunting she had managed to find four books and placed them by her seat on the table. Unfortunatly, due to experience in her second year, she knew the main information she needed was in the restricted section.

Just then, she turned around to come face to face with her Potions partner. Gasping as he made her jump, she explained what she had planned to do and they both sat down in the chairs, across from each other, occasionally adding the odd peice of information to the poster.

"This is rediculous! We are never going to find any decent information. We might as well give up, because by the looks of things we are going to fail!" Hermione said, slamming closed the last of the four books.

"Calm down! im sure there must be another book somewhere." Draco replied before gently closing the book he was studying.

"Yes there is, in the restricted section, but i would need a note from the teacher and thats not going to happen." Hermione whined as she put her head in her hands. Draco rolled his eyes before getting up.

"I'm sure i can find something in my libary at home, why dont we leave it for today and i will see what i can do." He said softly begining to put his things in his bag. Hermione nodded in agreement before doing the same. "Wait, how do you know there is a book in the restricted section?" He asked suspicously.

"Well, er i .. " Hermione stuttered. Dracos eyes lit up in triumph. He pointed towards her, a grin forming his lips as Hermione looked down at her feet in shame.

"I knew it! You're not such a goody goody after all!" Draco whispered loudly as Hermione winced and moved to walk past him.

"Look, leave it _Malfoy.. _i dont need you getting on my nerves as well, why dont you just run along back to your room like a good little boy?" She muttered frustrated and anoyed.

"It's a shame you can be such a cow, i would even go as far enough to say you have Slytherin potential Granger..." Draco said smirking towards her. Hermione span around and glared at him.

"I will have you know, i am NOT anything _like_ a Slytherin. You and your house are the main reason so many were killed. If you look at it logically. Your whole family were slythering, _Voldermort _was a slytherin, most of your housemates parents where death eaters... infact im suprised you're not locked up in azakaban with the rest of them." Hermione spat towards him. Her hands clenched in hits and she could feel the heat on her face due to anger. She had had enough, all her upset, frustration and anger was firing out now and she couldn't stop.

"Gryffindor isn't much better Granger! oh and by the way, a lot of us never had a choice and stop with the remarks about my parents. You have no idea what it was like! You have no idea what it is like, to be beaten and watch your father beat your mother when we didn't do as he wished, all i could do was stand there and watch, and most of all you have no idea what it is like to be an orphan, true i didn't like my father but due to his stupid decisions i lost my mother too!" He screamed back at her. She noticed a few people had apeared near the bookcase to see what was going on. She flinched away from him, noticing his clenched fist and the other wrapped around his wand.

"Everyone, has a choice Malfoy, it's up to you if you take the easy option, and i think you will find, the little group of death eaters that are floating around as we speak, killed both my parents aswell, so yes. I know what it is like but there is no excuse for taking it out on someone else!" She spat back, her eyes begining to stiing and her left wrist burning.

Draco stood there silenced, mixed emotions flashing through him. Finally he whispered "I have the chance to pick up the peices and start again. What would you do if you got a second chance? Would you go home and stand back and watch as your friends got killed? I want to be my own person Granger." With that he span on his heal, fireing a spell behind him that hit one of the second years, before making his way out of the door. She had noticed his eyes begining to well up but couldn't bring herself to follow after him. Infact all she could do was gather her stuff and make her way out of everyone elses gaze.

Wanting to be on her own, she decided to make her way to the kitchens where she planed to grab a hot chocolate and sit infront of the fire.

The next weeks seemed to drag on forever, Draco had re-arranged the patroling schedual, with the excuse that he had Quiditch practise on friday. They had spent their whole time ignoring eachother, never mentioning a word. As soon as Hermione got back into her dorm, Draco would dissapear into his room. Even in double potions she seemed to be working in silence, occasionaly a Slytherin would knock into her.

She honestly didn't know what to do, in a way she should be thankful for not having to see Draco as much, but something deep in her stomach made her upset and wanted to apologise _damn my Gryffindor pride _she thought about her stubborness. She couldn't even talk to her best friends at the moment either, and she found she was begining to spend more and more time on her own in the kitchens.

* * *

It was October, saturday the 15th when she was basically forced to talk to Draco again. She made her way to the west wing on her own. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, converse and a knitted jumper, not realising how cold it was she forgot her coat and it was too late by the time she had left to go back inside and get it. She saw her fellow Gryffindors and made her way towards them _right, just apologise..._she thought as she came to a stop in front of them. Instantly Ron grabbed Lavander by the waist, who giggled and pulled them away.

"Don't mind them Hermione, he will come around eventually, im pretty sure Lavander is getting on his nerves..." Ginny said patting Hermione on the arm. Hermione let out a small smile.

"Look guys, im so sorry... i may not be talking to Ron, but i really want my friends back..." She looked shyly up towards harry who was holding Ginny. Quickly a cold breeze, blew throught the corridor, causing Hermione to shiver and fold her arms across her chest.

"Of course 'Mione, we are sorry we didn't put more effort in... it's just been so busy in our last year and you havn't been coming to dinner..." Harry muttered pulling his coat closer around him.

"I understand Harry, thanks anyway... i just needed to know you guys wern't mad at me too...plus, i need to tell you about the argument Malfoy and I had..." She trailed off, just as the doors swung open and Professor Blake stood in the entrance.

"Once again Boys on the left, girls on the right. You will find a small bag with your name on it, please put your shoes on quickly and await my instuctions." He announced in a deep voice as the fellow students groaned and made their way into the large room. Looking around Hermione eventually found her bag and opened it up. Inside was a pair or white and black heeled dance shoes. She stared, her jaw dropping open at the beauty of the shoes. She looked around and noticed everyone else were wearing plain black ones, but without wanting to question the matter she put the on, smiling to herself as she looked over the italian pattern that was imprinted.

"As you all can guess, we shall be learning the basics of ballroom dance today. I'm afraig Professor Mcgonagall informed me that hte Head Girl and Head Boy are to work together, so may you both please step forward and i shall use you both as my example." Blake said, silencing is class before looking in her direction. Nervously she stepped forward as she heard a group of girls gasp at her shoes.

"Well, where is the Head Boy?" The Professor anounced again looking to his left, in the corner of his eye he saw Ron and a few other snigger. He frowned softly but his expression changed at th sound of the doors opening.

The figure of Draco Malfoy, wearing a pair of black slim fit jeans and a black shirt, completed with his outdoor cloak made his way forward. Unclasping the cloak and swinging onto the floor next to Blaise (Which caused a few of the girls to sigh) as he walked towards the teacher with a curious glance. "Sorry i am late sir, what have i missed?" Hermione stood in complete awe. _He looks flawless. His hair, his jaw, his shoulder...THOSE EYES _she thought inwardly gasping. Looking down she saw that whe was already wearing his dance shoes, the same black and white pattern as hers. _Oh no he didn't_ she thought looking at him with a questioning glance but he refused to make eye contact.

"Well, if you don't mind i want to use yourself and as my example." He anounced as Draco simply nodded, wearing a blank expression that Hermione was trying so hard to read.

"Right, now i want you all to look closely, first the man takes the womens hand and bows." Quickly with out realising, Hermione felt Dracos hand in hers, it was suprisingly warm and it caused her to jump slightly. "Then he will place the other on her waist, i want to make it clear that this hand should not tavel ANY LOWER" He announced as a few boys laughed. Hermione looked up to Draco then as he did what was instructed. She noticed there was something about him that she couldnt help but like. Maybe it was the pure adult like nature he was doing everything.

"Have you danced before?" She whispered as he pulled her softly closer, keeping his posture up right and very professional.

"I was made to learn by my mother." He stated, whispering back as they began to move while Blake called out the steps. "Have you danced before?" Hermione blushed as Draco dipped her down with pure ease as a few girls gasped.

"Only in the summer, i took a few tando classes." She replied afterr being brought back up and then was lifted, she could feel both of his suprisingly soft warm hands through her jumper and in that one moment didnt want him to left go, but was placed down anyway before being lead into a spin.

"Well, you are very good." He anounced, she looked into his eyes then, those dark blue-grey orbs but no matter what she couldn't figure out his emotions.

"Okay that you, well done 10 points to both houses, i am very impressed with the levle you are both working at, one critisism, Hermione you will probably need to strengthen your left arm. Oh... and nice shoes by the way" He said, winking and turning around to address the other. The moment they had parted Draco had turned to go and stand next to Blaise. Professor Blake called up another handful of pairs to see what they were capable of.

The hour passed and Heremione left quickly to go back to her dorm, reslising that even thought she was still friends with Harry, Ron would not be impressed if she tagged along and it would probably just cause another argument. It was Ginny, however, who managed to catch up with her quickly.

"Oh Merlin! Look at those shoes!" Ginny squealed, causing Hermione to look down, realising she hadn't changed them. "Where did you get them?!"

"I didn't Ginny" She replied laughing softly. Trust Ginny ask about her shoes. "They were just in the bag."

Ginnys face suddenly glew up, her eyes shot wide open. "I bet Malfoy bought them!.. think about it, not only does he had stupid amounts of money, he knew in advance you would have to be paired with him... and he always goes on about having to look the part...not to mention the way he has been looking at you recently." She droaned on. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it, we had an argument a few weeks ago and he hasn't talked to me since. Wait, what do you mean the way he has been looking at me?" She asked defensively. Ginny grinned.

"Well what ever the argument was about he seems to be a lot better now, and dont deny it...We have all noticed the way he just stares at you..." Ginny anounced rinning and winking to her friend before nudging her and making her own way into the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione stood there alone for a moment confused and curious before continuing up to her own dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- J. owns Harry Potter not me!

**A/N**- Well, once again im sorry this chapter took so long, and the next might be a little late too, but i have drama exam i need to revise for, so as soon as that is over, i will be back to putting more effort in. I have revised eah chapter now as well and will try and put greater care into my spelling and grammar. Apart from this, i hope you enjoy these next few chapters.. A lot happens and soon Hermione and Draco will begin to realise thier similarities... :D

Hermione made her way up to the common room and walked in, pulling off the heels and chucking them, alongside her school bag by the door before making her way to her desk. She pulled out her parchment and began to make an early start on her homework. 30 minutes passed untill she was greeted by a flash of green, followed by laught. Spinning around she watched Draco and Blaise fall out of the fireplace in one heap.

"Haha, corr Draco, you never were very good with the flew where you?" Blaise muttered in his stong accent. Drao was laughing now too, while climbing up using the sofa as support and brushing off the soot from his shoulders.

"Oh, come off it... you practically pushed me over." He retorted, laughing again and nugding Bliases shoulder.

"What ever you say Draco..." Blaise said again sarcastically rolling his eyes. He leaned down and picked up a worn looking book. "Ah.. senorita, i think this is for you." Blaise announced, walking over to Hermione, taking her hand and kissing it softly. Leaning back up to face her he smiled and placed the book gently onto her desk. She watched Draco spin around, obviously startled as he originally thought noone was in the room. Hermione giggled softly before introducing herself. "A Miss. Granger, i have heard a lot about you..." He replied winking, "My name is Blaise Zabini, but please you first name terms... my surname reminds me too much of my past." Hermione simply nodded ass he turned around and made himself comfortable in the arrmchair, Draco sitting on the sofa.

Hermione looked down at the book _advanced potions limited edition,_ "Why have you given me this book?"She asked looking at draco... "And since when has the fireplace been linked up to the flew network...oh.." She said realising.

"Yes, well i did as i said i would and went with Blaise, back to my house to retrieve the book, but as i have been the one to find the information... i am sure you wouldn't mind finishing the poster." He snarled at her before standing up and draggin Blaise to the door.

"Thank you." she muttered noticing that he didn't look at her once... _this is becoming too much, how do i apologise to him?_ She thought to herself before she opened the book and started on the Poster.

* * *

That night she planned her speech to Draco. She sat up intill midnight of ideas and in the morning, she decided to go and have a shower. Remembering to put a locking charm on before stripping and letting the warmwater sooth her. Turning around she only jus realised the alcove had H.G. engraved on it. Smiling she washed her hair and shaved her legs before placing a quick dry spell on her hair and got dressed. She chose to pull on a pair of knitted tights and a red dress, before styling her now long dark curls with some muggle products and putting on a little bit of make up and brushing her teeth, she made her way back into her bedroom and pulled on a pair of ankle boots.

She sat back down on her bed and read through the magazine she was looking through last night, finding the doggy eared page, she followed the "Instant order" instructions and before she knew it a box apeared on the floor near her bed. Pulling it closer she took out a long black and silver lined cloak, just intime to place the correct amount of Gallons inside befor the box dissapeared.

Smiling to herself she opened up her bed side unit and pulled out her mothers old sewing stuff that she had been given well over a year ago. Smiling softly she opened it and delicatly pulled out the emerald embroidery cotton and a sewing needle and set to work. _tell me again why i just wasted some money on my enemy?_ she thought and then laughed softly. Truth is, she wanted to be able to talk to him, maybe not as friends but at least... she realised how out of order she had been and part of being a Gryffindor is to call a truce when needed.

When finished hid it under her bed and making her way to the great hall.

* * *

"Hey Hermione, woah you look beautiful... is it for a special someone?" Ginny called embarcing her and then winking before nodding towards the Slytherin table. Both girls laughed and sat down. Hermione looked at Ron who was scowling, smiling she nodded towards him before turning back to Harry and Ginny.

"No, ofcourse not... im just growing up a little...thats all, besides i plan to call a truce between me and Malfoy tonight." She said before tucking into her breakfast. As she did Blaise, Pansy and Draco walked past.

"Mornin' ma lady" Blaise said nodding in her direction before winking, the other two ignoring her. She turned around with a soft smile playing on her lips, then noticed the huge grin on Ginny's lips.

"Oh! No, Ginny... it's not what it seems... Blaise and I are just friends.. I only spoke to him yesterday..." Hermione gasped out and turning slightly red.

"What ever you say..." Ginny replied but still smiling.

"Hey do you want to come with us to hogsmeade today 'Mione?" Harry asked looking awkwardly towards Ron but to the red heads reliefe Hermione replied.

"Thanks Harry, it means a lot but i hadn't planned to go out today... you know the NEWTS this year i have a lot of revision to do.." Se said looking towards the Slytherin table to see Draco and Blaise were dressed in their Quiditch robes. _so they will be practising all day..._ she thought smiling to herself.

"What are you on about Hermione? We have ages untill NEWTS start and-" But Harry was cut off by Ginny who winked towards Hermione.

"It's okay Harry, you know what our Hermione can be like... we will arrange to meet up durin the week." Ginny said, her smile getting bigger. Hermione looked towards her and gave her a thankfull look before bidding her farewell and made her way to the libary. Finding her usual space she went on the look for books on colour mood spells. She sat up there all morning making notes. It was only lunch tome that she managed to get another idea.

She made her way down to the Great hall and sat on her own on the Gryffindor table, after eating a peanut butter sandwhich she quickly made her way to the kitchens and asked the elves if they could do her a favour.

* * *

It was 7pm when she had layed out the Cake on Dracos desk with the icing half red hald green with the word _sorry _written in black, along side the Black and silver Wrapping paper now concealing her gift. She made her way into her bedroom, prefering to be hidden when he recieved it, just in case he took it badly.

She only needed to wait about 20 mins untill Draco entered. He was sweaty and had planned to go straight to his room, have a shower and have an early night, but as he walked in the candel on his desk was the only thing lit, capturing his attention. He dropped his Quiditch things and slowley walked towards his desk _what the-_ he thought as he read the word "Sorry" on the cake. A small smile played at his lips... noone would put this much effort in to appologising, not even his own mother. He flicked his finger along the bottom of the cake and brought it to his mouth, enjoying the sweet tast that layed on his tongue. Next to the cake he noticed the present. Fingering the Silvery paper and black ribbon before gently pulling one end, letting the parcle unwrap naturally.

His eyes widened as he saw the Black cloak laying neatly with the Emerald D.M. sewen into the left pocket. _Surley she wouldn't have bought me a new cloak..._ he thought but the proof was laying there in front of him. Smirking he turned around

"Granger get you arse here now!" He called towards her bedroom door.

Back in her room Hermione had curled up into a ball reathing heavily waiting for his response. _I guess it didn't go very well.. i should have known..._ she winced as she pulled herself up and slowely made her way to the door. Stepping out she could see Draco's face lit by the candel, smirking. "What the hell do you think this is?" He snapped and walked towards her, laying the cloak down on the back of the sofa.

"I just wanted to say i was sorry" She blurted out, Draco's face turned into a smile. "About what i said in the libary... it was out of line and i know we are in different houses and you may not like me and what ever but-"

"Granger..."

"I just thought that maybe it was time i should stop being so stubborn-"

"GRANGER?..."

"and i know you may not want to talk to me but i thought i should call for a truce-"

"Oi Granger? ...seriously.."

"Especially because-" Draco had walked over and placed his palm over her mouth to stop her from talking and the other on her should to get her attention. Her eyes grew wide and her heart thumped heavily and fast in her chest.

"Granger, i was joking... thank you, yes i accept your appology and i take back the harsh words i also said. Now can you wait 5 mins while i have a shower, i can actually feel the sweat dripping off me." He told her pulling his hand and lighting up the room with the flick of his wand. His eyes froze on her when he saw her in the red dress. Her hair cascading in pretty ringlits down her back _wow_ he thought.. his mind going blank for a moment.

"Ew, Malfoy thats digusting.. yes okay just go and have a shower you stink." Hermione said mimiking Droco's tone from the train journey when he complained about her smelling of vomit breath. She even covered her nose and mouth with her right hand. Smiling Draco turned and made his way to the bathroom.

"I will be five minutes, put some music on and i will be out to share the cake with you." He said softly before dissapearing into his room. Hermione stood their a HUGE smile playing on her lips before she collapsed in the armchair. _i can't believe it actually worked_ she thought before picking up the cake and putting it on the table infront of the sofa.

5 Minuted later Draco came out in nothing but a pair of Black PJ bottoms that contrasted dramatically against his pale skin. Hermione froze in her spot as she stared at his chest, lowering her gave to the top of his trousers. She could feel the heat creep up her neck and cheeks.

"Calm down Granger... i know im irresistable but i would rather you didn't start to drool..." Draco drawled out before smirking and moving to sit on the sofa.

"You're so annoying you know that..." Hermione said but noticed the smile playing at Draco's lips and couldn't help but smile herself.

"Yeah i know, but you love it, what happened to putting on music? Nevermind i will do it.." Draco said flicking his wand and letting the sound of a piano fill the room. Hermione's eyes went wide as she recognised the piece but couldn't bring herself to question him. She watched as he cut to slices of cake and passed one to her, before taking his own and letting out a noice of satisfaction. "This is so good, did you buy this?" He asked praising her.

"No, the elves let me go and make it today, but i had a little help with the iceing... Oh i almost forgot, you need to try on the cloak." She replied smiling up at him. He glanced at her curious and looked at her for a moment taking in all the little details. _She really does look so beautiful now... oh Draco stop. Not only is she some Gryffindor but she is a mudblood... accepting cake is one thing but what would your father think? ... well surley it wouldn't matter? he isn't here anymore ... but you know just because he passed away doesnt make her blood suddenly turn pure... she will always be a mudblood. _He groaned to himself, shaking his head he forced a smile and stood up. Slipping on the cloak he muttered.. "Its perfect thank you. Wait why is the lining changing colour?" He asked looking at her amazed.

"Oh, well i did some research this morning, i thought you have money, you could always buy yourself a cloak .. so i personalised it" She said as Draco looked down at the now black and deep red coloured cloak. "Hmm interesting, the colour changes to match you aura... im pretty sure acording to that anoying Divination book, Deep red means strong will-power and survival orientated.. or something like that.

Dracos cheeks flushed slightly before laying it down beside him, "Thank you." was all he could bring himself to say. They sat their in a comfortable silence untill Hermione spoke. "Did you buy me those dancing shoes?"

"erm, yes i hope you don't mind, i just thought as Head Girl you deserved a little better.." Draco muttered staring into the fire. Hermiones cheeks burned and smile crept onto her lipss

"It's getting late, and we have lessons tomorrow, i better be getting to bed." She said getting up and turning. However, something on her left wrist caught Draco's eye.

"Whats that?" he asked trying to grab her arm, instincivly she pulled away and held it behind her back. Draco sat there and looked up into her eyes, _oh merlin, please tell me she hasn't self harmed. Noone should have to go through that..._from experience Draco knew how difficult it is. "Granger... be honest with me, have you self harmed?" He asked.

Hermiones eyes went wide "No! ... no it was from the war..." Dracos features relaxed but her continued.

"Can i see it?" He asked Hermione closed her eyes, that was the one thing she wished he wouldn't say._ great this is going to ruin everything_ she thought, but with Dracos seeker reflexes he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled it towards him. His face contorted with the sight he saw.

The word "mudblood" was carvedd by his aunt onto Hermiones wrist, he remembered well, after all he stood there and watch. Too scared to do anything about it. In a way it angered him... HE used the word mudblood...noone else called her that word it was HIS .. almost like a twisted nickname. But that was just it.. a name... he never ment it to actually _hurt _her , especially physically. Flinching hermione spoke.

"You're hurting me Draco." The sound of his name coming from her mouth made him soften and loosen the grip he hadn't realised he had. Feeling the burning in his eyes he backed away from her.

"Im sorry..." He whispered. He turned just before he walked inside to his bedroom. "Goodnight Gra- ... Hermione" he muttered before flicking his wand, turning the music and lights off before closing his door.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I'm afraid i still do not own Harry Potter ... but the genius J.K Rowling does and that's good enough for me...

**A/N-** well im afraid i am back at school which makes things a lot more difficult... i have two english essays, my art due in and my Drama exam SOOO im busy :( but i will make up for it by these next few chapters.. you will understand why ;) i will go back and revise my other chapters as soon as i find some free time but untill then, i hope you enjoy this one. :D Oh... and i promise the next one will be up by Friday ...SORRY!

The next few weeks flew by, true Hermione and Draco weren't exactly talking but they would greet each other and help with homework... as well as plan their prefect meetings. Hermione also took more time to spend with Ginny and Harry.

It was the last saturday of november and it was a Hogsmeade weekend, as promised, Hermione walked over to her two friends who stood near the main entrance of the castle. She wore knitted tights, boots, a denim skirt and a patterned knitted jumper that had made her the previous christmas. She wore her hair down in ringlets but decided against wearing that much make up.

"'Mione!" Ginny exclaimed wrapping her arms around her friend, hugging her tight, before Harry did the same. Hermione hugged back awkwardly, enjoying the warmth.

"We better go and sign out before Filch leaves." Harry muttered into Hermione's hair. She pulled back and smiled.

"Sure... i need to go and by a new cauldron, oh! and if we have time... i would really like to go and look in the book shop" She said smiling sweetly at the couple who now had their arms around each other.

"Yeah, of course 'Mione... i wouldn't mind going into the three broomsticks for a bit either.." Ginny trailed off as they signed out and made their way to Hogsmeade.

* * *

The three of them made their way in and out of the shops, occasionally bumping into other friends, such as Nevile and Luna, Parvati and Dean and Hermione even saw Blaise and Pansy... with Draco strutting behind them, obviously a third smiled softly knowing the exact feeling. When Lunch time came around, the three of the made their way to "The Three Broomsticks" and sat down on a free table.

"Hey Harry will you go get three butterbeers?" Ginny asked kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, sure... don't worry Hermione, i pay for your one" He said smiling at her, before wandering to the bar to retrieve the three drinks from Madam Rosmerta, the owner.

"Oh... thanks Harry, you don't need too..." She replied but he had already walked away. Just as Ginny opened her mouth to speak, Ron and Lavender came through the door, causing her to turn around to see what Hermione were staring at. She span around.

"Don't worry about them Hermione... Ronald is a complete Git sometimes... the moment they break up, he will come crawling back and rumour has it that-" She was interrupted of by a loud cough.

"If you don't mind Ginny... no i wont come _crawling back, _why would i bother with some know-it-all... me and Lavender ar HAPPY ..." Ron said through gritted teeth, causing Ginny to roll her eyes and spin around.

"Oh really, and did anyone tell you that you _whore_ of a girlfriend was snogging some hufflepuff in the year below the other week?" Ginny spat, triumphantly. Lavenders eyes rounded in shock, turning to Ron.

"Wron, Wron.. you know i would never do something like that... you sister is just trying to break us up... you know she is only jealous of our love..." Lavender said leaning on Ron shoulder and glaring at the two girls.

"That was low Ginny, even for you .. i mean there is no point trying to stick up some bossy, smart-arse like her..." Ron muttered, his ears turning scarlet as her clenched his fists into balls and nodding his head in the direction of Hermione. She couldn't help it... she just started laughing. _He is so pathetic_ she thought unable to control her laughter untill it became a bit hysterical.

"Why are you laughing? !Just because your some Slytherinwhore... you're as bad as them you know?! im surprised you didn't run off to the bad side in the war, just to go and fuck Malfoy... it wouldn't surprise me!" Ron snarled at her... she could see he was turning furious now and Ginny rose from her seat, aiming to calm him down but it only cause Hermione to rise as well.

"Look Ron, you're being ridiculous... just-" But Hermione was caught of guard as a sharp pain spread across her cheek. Wincing away she instinctively placed a hand on the now very hot skin. She heard several gasps from the room and then Harry's voice, as her tears began to blur her vision.

"Ron, what the hell is going on?!" Harry asked calmly, yet with anger deep in his throat.

"Take Hermione outside... i think i need to have a word with my _brother_. Ginny spat and Hermione could just make out Ginny grabbing Rons arm as Harry lead her outside.

The sky had now begun to let small snowflakes drift down towards the floor, causing Hermione to shake as she once again forgot her coat. Harry hugged her and then pulled back looking at her cheek, before placing a cool hand, to help with the stinging pain, on her now red cheek.

"Are you okay hun? Don't worry if Ginny doesn't ... i will be having strong words with Ron. No one should hit a girl, and he honestly hasn't been acting like himself. Also what he doesn't know is that it was _me_ who caught Lavender and the Hufflepuff kid, last thursday..." Harry said as he looked into her damp eyes. Hermione nodded before looking around and announcing.

"I think im gunna go for a walk, i still need to go to the book shop and by a cauldron, i will meet you and Ginny for dinner? ...unless you are going to spend it with Ron? in which case i think i might skip..." She whispered looking into the distance at a small couple kissing and laughing.

"That's fine Hermione, and no don't worry... we will meet you at 5:30 outside the great hall?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded before hugging him again, folding her arms across her chest and making her way back towards the shops.

She made her way to the book shop. Walking inside she was comforted by the warmth of a fireplace in the far wall, smiling at the familiar smell. She greeted the man sitting behind the desk and the went to her far left to start skimming the shelves. She pulled out a old worn looking book titled "The curious tales of the lost boy- by Giddian Riskel" She turned it over and looked at the price _10 Galleons... oh gosh, i can't be spending that sort of money on a book..._

"How did i know i would find you in here?" A cold voice came from behind her, causing her to jump and grab her wand.

"Woah...Malfoy? what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise, after spinning around and lowering her wand arm. Draco just gave a cold laugh. She looked at him, his blue-grey eyes looked more blue and very bright, his platinum hair windswept and he wore a pair of dark jeans, boots and a black shirt, along with a grey jumper and a black traveling cloak. She smiled slightly at him.

"What am i not allowed to also be in the book shop Granger? ... don't worry... i am just trying to get away from Blaise and his leech." He replied shrugging and then leaning against the bookcase, folding his arms across his chest. "Why are you here? i thought you were spending the day with Weaslette and Scar-boy?" her asked, "Or are you fed up of being the third wheel too?"

Something about his question made Hermione shiver.. "Oh, no ... im use to Ginny and Harry, i just... er wanted to look at the books... typical me..." She said, giving a very unconvincing laugh and looking away from his gaze. Suddenly she froze ass Draco moved swiftly and placed a finger under her chin and thump against her now red and slightly swollen cheek, inspecting it.

"Don't lie to me Granger, who did this too you?" He asked, his face turning suddenly harsh and Hermione let out a sigh.

"Ronald, he didn't mean to .. he wasn't being himself." She replied, defensively but she noted the sneer Draco made before dropping his hand and looking into her eyes.

"Are you cold?" He asked. Taken a back by the quick change of topic, Hermione looked down at her body self-consciously and then gave a slight nod. Draco's mouth turned up in the right corner and revealed a soft half-smile before unclasping his cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Malfoy...why are you giving me you-" But Hermione was interrupted, "Im going to head back Granger, just leave it on my bed when you come back with it." She nodded politely before wrapping herself up and smiling softly and the touch of the velvety material.

"Thank you, i better go and get a new cauldron before "Dervish and Banges" closes." She muttered and moved past him untill his long fingers grabbed her shoulder and span around. She watched him as he dug into his pocket and retrieved 5 galleons and placed them in Hermione's palm. The touch of their skin felt electric and Draco pulled away quickly.

"Whats this? Draco i can't accept your money.." She stated trying to give it back, causing him to put up his hands in a defensive position and back away, laughing softly.

"Granger, seriously, i have more than enough...and if i am going to have to keep working with you in potions, i would rather you practised. Besides, since the unfortunate news of you parents... i just guessed you wouldn't exactly be in the financial place to spend money..." He replied very matter-of-factly. Hermione realised he wasn't going to give up placed them in her pocket and thanked him again before leaving.

* * *

The next two days had passed and Hermione, not wanting to go into Draco's bedroom held onto his cloak, planning to give it back to him after Quiditch on sunday, but fell asleep instead.

She was now making her way with Harry, after lunch to her double Potions lesson. She was wearing a pair of dark grey track suit bottoms (something she despised) and a baggy black top, that belonged to Draco, under her robes. Draco had left a note begging her not to wear girls clothes, but something boy like, as it was the day they had to test their potions.

Standing outside the classroom door, she smiled in Blaise's direction before Harry started to complain. She sighed heavily, trying to drop the hint for him to stop but he carried on anyway. She gave a small smile of thanks as Slughorn called them inside 5 mins later.

"Right class, i am sure you are all awear of todays lesson. First i want you all to retrieve your empty vials." He stated, motioning for the class to follow his lead. "Right now i wish for you too fill your vial with your poly juice potion, of which you have been working on for so long." He announced. Hermione looked over to her left to see Draco with his eyebrows furrowed and concentrating. She couldn't help smiling, she appriachiated someone who was just as determined to get a good great like she does.

"Good, now i want you to pull ONE hair, GENTLY from your partners head and put it in the small flasks." Slughorn anounced, waiting for the other students to do the same. Hermione could hear the small talk going around the room and glanced at Harry, who was shaking slightly.

Draco stared at her grabbing her attention, they stood there for a moment staring at eachother, untill hermione pulled one hair out of her own head and put it in his vial, causing him to do the same. She could see his nervousness in his stormy eyes.

"Right now on three i want you to down your potion, i don't want anyone to be sick in the classroom, so if need be, please move to the sinks at the back. I dont want anyone leaving this room untill the effects wear off and an hour timer will be at the front. In the meantime, you may get on with other studies." With that Slughorn counted to three. In the same moment Hermione and Draco nodded and downed their potion. Instantly Hermione classped her stomach _great, just like the other time.._ she tought but before she felt the vomit rise the pain subsided and so did the pulling on her limbs. Slowely she turned.

Both of them starred at each other for a good 5 minutes in silence, too shocked too move. In the distance she noticed Harry was now covered in purple blotches and Slughorn sent him straight to the medical ward with his partner. She broke her glance and saw Rons hair was on fire... causing her to smirk. However, when she turned around, she noticed the real Draco was sitting in a chair with his fists clenched and shaking softly, when she moved to place a hand on him, he flinched away. Gritting her teeth she also sat down and waited for the timer to finish.

* * *

Later that evening Hermione layed on the sofa infront of the fire, staring into the flames. The loudf slam of the door told her Draco had arrived inside. She sat up and turned to him as he paced the common room.

"What you looking at Granger?" he spat towards her, his hair messy and eyes very red _he's been crying again_ she thought, _i wonder why.._

"Nothing, i just..." She whispered softly, wrapping her arms around her legs. Draco looked at her, glaring, his fists clenched.

"Yeah, you just what? .. fuck off Granger.. just get away from me!" He yelled, causing her to flinch.

"Malfoy, whats wrong? and i live here... i'm not moving.." She stated, her throat tightening.

"Look, im done with you... who do you think you are? All you have done is made my life difficult. I can't think when im around you... just run off to your perfect little boyfriends..." He spat his face slightly tinged red and his eyes welling up. Hermiones stubborn nature took over her.

"What are you on about Malfoy? i think you will find it is _you_ who has made my life difficult. The taunts. The name calling. I grew up, studying and practising my arse off because of people like you! Just to prove i may be no pureblood... but i swear i am just as good as YOU!" She screamed at him, angry tears begining to form. She rose from her seat and walked slowely towards him.

"Oh stop complaining _Mudblood! _what did you expect? for us to suddenly put everything behind us. We cant. It is in your blood Granger. Pure filth and you know it." He snarled as pushed her back against her desk. She stared at him, letting the tears fall silently. No sound except the fire and their heavy breathing.

She looked down at her desk and notice the sharp pen knife laying there, next to her parchment. It was once her dads. He gave it to her when she was 8 years old, on a family camp in the woods. He told her it will always come in usefull...and she agreed. She fingered it slightly and then opened it up. Draco backed away slightly, but broadened his shoulders. Hermione lowered it over her forearm, where the ugly scar was left , marked on her skin from Bellatrix. Quickly, hissing at the stinging sensation that burned from the wound that was now open on her skin. Draco stared at her, his breath slowing and his eyes wide. She looked at her as if she was standing there naked.

The bright crimson liquid dripped down her skin and along her palm, onto the floor. They both continued to stand there, she was daring him to move.

"It doesn't look like mud to me..." She whispered, dropping the pen knife, now covered in her blood to the floor. It landed with a soft _boof_.

That was when Draco moved towards her...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nope i don't own Harry Potter.. they all belong to J.K. Rowling...

**A/N**- right, i know it has been a while since i have updated and i am extremely sorry... SO MUCH WORK .. anyhoo. i promise to back to updating at least once every other day, after this chapter. Okay, so last chapter Hermione did something rather dramatic to prove her point and left Draco stunned... so let's see how he reacts ;) i hope you enjoy it. Oh and i understand that some of you may think Hermione isn't as close to Harry and Ron anymore... it's because a lot of things have changed and she feels more individual now...BUT her friendship with Harry will progress...as for Ron, you need to wait and see ;) Okay ... well thank you and Happy Reading! Also, please dont send hate reviews... if you don't like it then don't read it...

Draco moved forward and grabbed Hermiones' wrist delicately, causing her to flinch back further and he pressed up against her desk. "Don't." He whispered. The tears that had built up in his eyes had dried and his expression was softer, except he was still frowning. Hermione breathed heavily as the blood continued to spill. "Please, don't ever do that again." He stated, before pulling out his wand and muttered a spell, causing the wound to stop bleeding and scab over. Hermione noticed how close they were, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

Draco's head was whirling around in circles. Everything he was brought up to think; lost friends and family for, ment nothing. The delicate crimson droplets matched his own and Hermione was right. There was no difference and it most certainly didn't look like dirt. He couldn't take it anymore, he hated having his friends chosen for him, just due to the way they were born. _My father would beat me if he knew what i was thinking. _He thought as he healed her wound. _NO! he isn't here anymore. . . I can't keep living in fear of him returning._

"Draco?" Hermione asked whispering, her voice shaking ever so slightly. Thats when she caught Draco's attention. He looked up at her, into those warm eyes. They were swollen and a her cheeks were tear stained and rosey. Her lone curly brown hair falling around her shoulders, dark in contrast to her skin. Taking a slow step back he moved his hand ever so slightly untill it fell into hers. The warmth calmed him a little. _She is like a small bird... just so... so..._ he couldn't think of the word.

"I feel so alone Hermione. So fucking alone." He spat through gritted teeth and clenched his hand in hers making her expression waver.

"Draco... i'm right here. You don't have to feel like that." She whispered, causing him to let out a forced breath and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but i really really need to do this." He said very quickly before dropping her hand down by her side and moving swiftly to place both of his palms on her waist, snaking them around her back, one resting in between her shoulder blades. Naturally, she linked her arms around his neck. Shock plastered her face, but she couldn't help but relax at the smell of his aftershave. She closed her eyes and rested her chin on his shoulder._He makes me feel so...safe._ she thought ironically letting out a breath and causing him to shiver.

He pulled her closer untill their bodys pressed against each other. He could feel every curve on her body, but he wanted to be closer. He had never received a hug since his 5th birthday from his mother. With the exception of the odd arm around his shoulders when she knew he was upset. But this was different, he wanted more... he wanted to suck the warmth out of her...she just made him feel so... much _better_. Like she would sit there and listen to anything he said, no matter how stupid.

Quickly without thinking, he dropped his left hand lower, letting it skim past her bottom, making her clench tighter around his shoulders and then picked her up. Hermiones eyes flew open, realising she now had each of her legs wrapped around his waist. _it's like i weigh nothing to him_. He span her around and lead her towards the sofa, burying his head in her hair and taking in the sweet smell of her shampoo. Her eyes wide, Hermione began to panic..

"Draco!... put me down, please" She said quickly, pushing back ever so slightly. He did as she said and sat her down on the sofa, before kneeling and then sitting down on the floor. He looked up to her.

"Look. i can't make any promises... and i know it doesn't make up for anything i have done in the past. But im so fed up of fighting." he whispered through gritted teeth.

"I understand Draco." She whispered back before moving to sit on the floor next to him.

"I feel so lost... like i have to keep up this image and now that my father has passed away... it's made me realise i don't have to. You have made me realise i don't have to do it anymore."he said, as he stared into the fire. Hermione leaned her chin on his shoulder slowly, incase he moved away but he staying in the same position.

" I'm always here... " She said softly. There was a comfortable silence untill he replied.

"As am I." He replied in a more confident tone. She turned to her right as Draco down on her. She noticed his strong jaw was set his eyes looked tired.

"Maybe we should go to bed?" She asked softly... "I will see you in the morning?"

His face softened slightly and he gave a very weak smile. "Sure, goodnight ...Hermione." He said and then quietly disappeared into his room. He body felt warm as he said her name and she realised the breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

The next few days passed like the speed of light. Her and Draco still didn't talk as much as she wanted them too but they would sit in the common room together and helped with homework. It was Friday evening when Hermione went down to dinner with her two gryffindor friends.

"You seem a lot happier Hermione... " Ginny said to he smiling as they walked towards the great hall.

"Well, i guess im just enjoying our last year, besides now that Ron and lavender are arguing all the time it is only moments untill they break up and we can be friends. I miss him Ginny, i really do... but the _real_ him." She pondered as they walked into the great hall. Looking over to the slytherin table she caught Blaise's eye and grinned at him, who returned the smile. He then leaned over Pansy and tapped Draco on the shoulder, who also looked up seeing her grin. He looked at her for a moment, a small smile playing on his lips untill he winked.

Hermione felt the deep blush that formed on her cheeks and prayed that her friends didn't notice. too late.

"Merlin! Did Malfoy just wink at you?!" ...She gasped and whispered enthusiastically into Hermiones ear. Hermiones blush deepened as they sat down on the end of the Gryffindor table. Hermiones back facing Draco.

"Yeah, we are kinda getting along a lot better .. _but not like that_.. he er... he was just doing that to annoy me... you know.. embarrasses me." She stuttered giving a nervous laugh, but it seemed that Ginny didn't notice as she shrugged it off and smiled to her boyfriend.

They ate slowly, joking about all sorts of things untill Harry said they should head for an early night.

"But its a saturday tomorrow? Really?! do we have too, i want to spend more time with Hermione..." Ginny whined like a small child and Hermione and Harry both couldn't help but smile.

"Same, but we still have that stupid dance class tomorrow and Hermione is welcome to join us." He asked politely, placing a friendly hand on Hermiones shoulder. Ginny looked at her hopeful.

"Actually Harry, thanks but i want to finish up my Charms essay, don't worry i will catch you both for dinner tomorrow? If you want we could get it from the kitchens and eat in my common room... Dra- i mean Malfoy wouldn't mind." She quickly corrected herself.

"We would love to!" Ginny answered for him, causing Harry to roll his eyes but a smirk spread across his face. Bidding their farewells the couple left, leaving Hermione alone on the Gryffindor table, as she sat on the end, alone. She ducked her head and pulled out a book, but after 5 mins she left a hand grab each shoulder. She gasped and instantly tensed up, straightening her back, before turning around slowly. The sight of Draco and Blaise made her smile.

"Good evening, ma'am... i just wanted to ask if there was any chance i could join you both this evening, for some drinks and games?" Blaise asked, his eyes glistening and his mouth plastering his face with a grin. Hemrione laughed gleefully as she nodded and took Draco's hand, when he held it out to help her up. She followed them shyly as they left the great hall.

What she didn't know was that Ron was watching her every move, from further down the table.

* * *

Blaise made a detour to the kitchens to grab a plate of snacks and said he would meet them up in the common room after he had changed. Hermione followed Draco to the statue and made her way inside.

"So, basically, I saw Harry and Ginny walk out together and leave you on your own, so Blaise suggested we hang out this evening?" Draco asked quickly, she noticed the slight wavering of his tone and smiled.

"You called them Ginny and Harry?" She accused smiling. Draco rolled his eyes as he unclasped his robes and made his way to his bedroom.

"Yeah well it was a mistake. It wont happen again." He stated before closing his bedroom door behind him. Hermione laughed to herself before making her way to her own room. She looked around and then realised she would usually just get changed into her nightdress, she sat down for a moment trying to figure out what to wear. Confused, she made her way into the bathroom, aiming to knock on Draco's door but was greeted by the sight of Draco lying under the water His eyes were closed and he was wearing board shorts. Hermione froze, not too sure if she should leave or wait for him to notice her. But she noticed her legs had frozen. She stared at him, his muscles on his arms and legs contrasting to the rest of his slim body. She stood there for what felt like a life time, untill the sound of the water splashing woke her up.

Draco burst through the surface gasping and wiping hiss eyes and hair back, before turning towards her. "Shit, Hermione! Knock of something, Merlin!" He yelled but she noticed the teasing smirk on his face.

"Well maybe you should have put a locking charm or something on the door..." She said rolling her eyes and using an accusing one but couldn't help smile. He motioned her to come forward and she did so, sitting by the edge as he looked up at her.

"Alright .. alright, but what is it that you were going to ask me?" He asked, his face returning to a neutral expression.

"Oh, well i was wondering... what to wear?" She asked, realising how stupid it sounded, but suddenly she felt a wet hand grab her wrist and pulled her forward. The warm water hitting her instantly and she panicked causing her to swallow some water. Returning to the surface she coughed harshly as Draco held her up.

"What the HELL was that for?!" She asked, evidently annoyed. and then climbing out of the swimming pool sized bath. She folded her arms across her chest, realising her top now left nothing to the imagination.

"Haha.. well you can't wear those now..."He laughed as he climbed out of the bath himself and picked up his wand to cast a drying spell. "Don't worry, just chuck on some night-clothes, that's what Blaise is doing... we use to do it a lot, and i have fire whiskey and elf wine..." He said smiling at her as he span on his heel and walked out.

She returned to her own room, slouching with annoyance as she peeled off her clothes and pulled on a grey nightdress and put on a knitted cardigan after pulling her hair into a wet and messy pony tail.

She walked outside to see Draco slouching on the sofa in a pair of grey PJ bottom and a navy blue top. Blaise was sitting on the armchair, in a pair of dark green PJ's. They looked over at her and smiled. She noticed the several bottles laying on the table and the pile of food they were nibbling at, she smiled contentedly and sat down on the floor near Draco's feet.

"Don't you dare." She warned Draco as she noticed he was trying to fight a laugh. Blaise was smirking at her and she rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help relax and smile softly, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

"Ah, this is one of my favorite songs!" Blaise announced quickly as Hermione noticed the soft beat of a song she had never heard of before.

"Trust you... you are so soppy Blaise, you might as well have been a girl..." Draco said, teasing his friends before picking up two bottles, giving one to Hermione. She took a sip, the strong alcoholic taste left her mouth burning, but she didn't recognise it. They talked for a good hour about Quiditch and how Blaise and Pansy were doing, untill Blaise himself said..

"Hey, how about we play a game?" He asked. Hermione, who's head was spinning softly laughed and agreed. Draco sighed heavily, resting his head against the pillows before muttering.

"Fine, if you must...what shall we play?" He asked in a mock bored tone.

"How about pixie liars." Blaise suggested, but Hermione replied nervously.

"I don't know that er game... you know ... being brought up by muggles and that.." She muttered and folded in on herself.

"Oh...right... erm how about truth or dear? Thats a muggle game right?" Blaise asked looking into her eyes. She nodded nervously, taking a quick glance towards Draco who sat up to quickly, laughed and swayed a little before replying.

"yeeah suure..." before she could do anything about it, Blaise pointed a finger at Draco and dared him to let Hermione draw a beard and moustache in a black pen. He sighed heavily but let her do it. Hermione giggled softly as she drew it on him. However the tension felt thick between them. She could feel his breath on her face. He smelt of strong alcohol and she reluctantly moved away, swaying back to the other armchair. Next Draco pointed towards her..

"Truth" She anounced confidently and awaited her question.


	12. Chapter 12

Discaliamer: J. owns Harry Potter not me...

**A/N-** Right welcome to chapter 12... i know the end of the last chapter...some of you may have not liked.. BUT this chapter is going to explain why... i wanted Draco to be slightly under the influence of alcohol... because i dont believe some of these things he would come straight out with...but are important later on in the story...

Hermione gritted her teeth and waited for the question to leave his lips... She watched him smirk triumphantly and asked, swaying slightly in the process.

"Are yoou a virgin?" He grinned triumphantly before sliding back down, knocking a bottle over in the process. Hermione looked towards Blaise, his expression tighter and his eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't have to answer that Hermione. He has had to much to drink, he is just being childish." He stated, quickly taking the bottle out of Draco's grasp before he could take another sip.

"No, haha i want her to saayyy it to mee..." Draco slurred out and something about that sentence made her blush.

"It is okay Blaise, yes i am... happy?" She said confidently but her voice wavering slightly as her head spun. Suddenly Draco burst out laughing, hysterically bending over and clutching his stomach.

"Oh for fucks sake Draco... i don't know why you are laughing, you're a virgin too." Blaise said sternly, getting up and pulling Draco by the shoulder. Hermione's eyes widened _you mean the Slytherin "sex god" hasn't actually had sex... you are joking right_ She thought, a huge smirk spreading across her face. _Oh, he is going to hate Blaise in the morning._ She thought smiling. "Yeah, you may be _waiting for the right girl_, but you are such an asshole sometimes Draco... i will be surprised if you ever find her." Blaise continued, trying to help Draco as his laughing had turned into a coughing fit.

Hermione stood up and took Draco's other arm and together they pulled him off of the sofa and led him to his bedroom. However, before they made it to his bed in time, the coughing worsened untill he threw up all over Blaise.

"Oh bloody hell, mate you are a complete GIT you know that!" He yelled in disgust, before muttering a cleaning charm and Hermione did the same to help clear up the mess left on the floor.

"Soooorry, Blaiise" He muttered before whacking him on the arm. Blaise smiled and nodded in amusement at Draco's drunken mess. untill he turned and whispered to Hermione.

"I'm sorry to leave you alone with him but i better be heading back, as it is now 10pm and after curfew. I think you need to know, that since the Great War he seems to have taken to drinking rather a lot... but i didn't think he would get this bad this quickly..." Hermione nodded and told him how she understood and hoped he didn't get caught, untill he left. Draco's room was too dark to see any detail, but she assumed it was green and silver to match his house colours. As she heard the door slam, she turned on her heel to sway back to her own room but a hand caught hers.

"'Miionnnneee were you think you arre goin' ?" Draco slurred and pulled her down on the edge of the bed. She laughed, unable to contain her amusement at his voice, it was nothing like the usually hard hitting and composed Malfoy she knew.

"I need to go to bed Draco and so do you.." She trailed off.

"Aww, can we not keep playing? We only just started..." He whined like a small child, pouting and Hermione couldn't suppress her giggles.

"Okay, okay... one question each, you ask me first..." She replied smiling in the dim candle light. He expression looked like he was concentrating but she could tell by his eyes that he wasn't.

"Would you ever like to have sex?" He muttered before smirking. She frowned, but couldn't help laugh.

"For goodness sake Draco! You are ridiculous!" Gasping and standing before turning around to face him better.

"Hey, i'm a teeeenage boi, whatered you expect?" He slurred again but continued to look up at her expectantly. She continued to stare back untill she realised he wasn't going to give in. Sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Yes, of course, but when i meet someone who i actually love, and who loves me back." She stated matter of factly untill she smiled. "But i have a question for you!" She said back lightly pointing accusingly towards his now reclining form, laying with both hands behind his head.

"If you were stuck on an island, without your wand and no way to escape...but you were allowed one person and one item, what would they be?" She asked determinedly, not knowing where that question came from. Draco's features fell soft and he tucked himself under the covers of his bed before muttering a spell and turning off the light. Hermione breathed in quickly untill her eyes adjusted.

"I would want a broomstick...and my best friend." He muttered in a tired sulking voice. She stood there for a moment and thought he had fallen asleep. Sighing she moved towards the door but before she closed it she heard the words softly leave his mouth. "I would want you, Hermione."

The sound of the words, linking together made Hermiones heart pound in her chest as she nervously closed the door and made her way to her own room.

* * *

The next morning Hermione awoke with a pounding head ache and her muscles ached. Her clock announced it was 8am and therefore she had 2 hours untill her saturday class. She dragged herself out of bed and made her way into the common room, noticing the mess left on the table from the previous night but decided to ignore it and collapse on the sofa after lighting the fire. Relaxing in the warmth, she closed her eyes again.

Draco awoke at 7:50, his head was pounding and felt like it was going to split in two and his eyes burned. _Just like all the other times. Great._ He thought before dragging himself into the bathroom, muttering a spell his head cleared instantly. Striping his clothes down he ran the hot water and let his body relax under the soft heat. Afterwards, he dried himself and made his way back to his bedroom. He combed his hair neatly and pulled on his dance wear, that his year were required to buy a few weeks back. Of course he had his custom made and without Hermiones he did the same, telling himself it was because it would make him look better if they matched. He grabbed his cloak tat Hermione had bought him, his dancing shoes and wand and made his way to his bedroom door.

The sight left from the previous night hit him like a brick in the face. _What happened last night? did we really drink that much_ he cringed, walking closer to the table and stopped suddenly at the sight he saw laying on the sofa. Hermione was in a nightdress, ending abover her knees, her hair was sprawled over the armrest in messy curls and _those legs_ he thought. He swallowed loudly before advancing on her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Urgh, Draco go away." She muttered groggily, placing a hand on her head and squinted. _Well at least i wasn't the only one drinking._ he thought and smirked slightly.

"Hermione, we need to go to class." He said calmly opening his hand, inviting her to take it. "And...just in case, im sorry if i said anything bad last night." Hermione laughed and shook her head, immediately regretting it. "Hang on let me clear your head." He muttered concentrating when he casted a spell and instantly she felt more awake and energised.

"Believe, me you don't want to know what was said last night_...virgin_" She said smirking, obviously more awake. Draco's expression fell hard _Oh, he didn't ..._he thought, but didn't say anything. He helped her off the sofa and waited for her to dress in her black dance clothes and put on her shoes. She came out wearing his travelling cloak he had let her borrow.

"Stealing my things now too Granger?" He asked with a mocking smirk. He noticed her face blush softly.

"Well, i was going to ask if i could borrow it...Only for today, i can't find mine.." She stuttered. Draco nodded once, span on his heel and walked out f the door. Hermione tried to keep up with his long strides all the way to their class room, where he turned quickly and she bumped into him.

"Look where you are going Granger, and i expect you to place my cloak back with my things immediately after this class." He said loudly in front of the other housemate, but he winked towards her. Hermione couldn't help but smile and she nodded and made her way over to Ginny, Harry and Luna.

"Where is Nevile?" She asked curiously. Luna stepped forward, she was wearing a red hat that looked like it was made out of dragon skin and peacock feather.

"Oh, he is rather ill actually, but it is fine, i am sure he will get better soon." She replied, in a daze. Hermione smiled but jumped as Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her closer before whispering loudly.

"What is going on with you and Malfoy? I mean, you arrive with him, you wear his cloak and don't you DARE think i didn't notice you smiling at each other! ... are you guys dating?!" she asked with a light squeal. Hermione grinned at her and shook her head. Looking over to Harry, she noticed he was in deep conversation with a fellow Quiditch player.

"No Ginny! it is nothing like that i promise. We live together and were going to the same class, so we walked together. I am wearing his cloak 'cause i cant find mine... i would have asked you for a spare, but like i said, i share a dorm with him now... it was just easier. Oh, and i smiled, because no we are not dating...but i suppose you could say we are friends now." She replied matter-of-factly as she watched Ginnys face drop and lose her excitement. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"But you like him though?" Ginny said nudging her friend playfully. Hermione was about to protest but was interrupted by Professor Blake.

"Right class, hurry up and get ready... today we are learning to tango" He announced grinning at everyone's tired moans of complaint. "Oh, and for this dance, i want all men to wear their cloak. Ig they dont have one 5 points will be taken." Hermione noted the deep groans as she unclasped her cloak and rubbed her eyes. A cold chill hit her skin and caused goosebumps to crawl along her arms. Blaise approached her.

"Hey, Hermione ...Draco said if it was okay with you, i could borrow his cloak...just for this lesson.. _please_...i will owe you one." Blaise asked pleading. Hermione laughed, she could tell how tired he was and happily gave it to her new Slytherin friend. H muttered a thank you before twisting and strutting back to the other side of the hall.

"Right, once again for a demonstration, can the head boy and girl please step forward. The reason you will be using a cloak, is because you are to learn how to flick and kick it out to give a higher performance. It creates a more dramatic, demanding, tense performance and hopefully can show you how it is done." He announced, walking over to put the music on.

Draco winked at Hermione again making her heart pound in her chest. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and placing a chaste kiss, bowing untill resuming the starting position. She noted the few gasps she heard from fellow Gryffindor girls.

Draco placed his right arm on her lower back, his body strait, giving him a powerful look to him. He used his right arm to pull her close, quickly on the third beat, making Hermione jump, leaning to the side slightly, to avoid their knees from bumping. She could feel his body pressed against her, noticing his build bust have been from playing Quiditch. She was breathing heavily as she placed her other hand in his and the other on his bicep. She felt the hot blush creep up her neck. He applied gentle pressure to her palm, announcing which way he was about to go.

He took a step forward with his left foot, then the right and then brought them back together, keeping his weight on his right foot. Hermione followed his lead, her heeled feet close to his, occasionally she felt his leg brush against hers, as they moved around the room in circle. Professor Blake talked to the others through the moves, explaining the way the cloak moved behind him. Hermione noted how the lining was turning from silver to a orangey-red.

She continued to dance, snapping their heads to the third beat, letting Draco lead her. She gasped softly as she felt his left hand let go and snake down her thigh and grasp her leg from behind the knee, pulling her towards him. She looked into his eyes, out of breath as he moved back, flicking his cloak out behind him. She noticed his eyes were fierce and he was clenching his jaw.

She looked away from him as he let her leg go, spinning her and then leaning her backwards, catching her just before she hit the floor. Focusing, now covered in a light layer of sweat and breathing heavily, she noticed how close he was to her face. Suddenly, the music stopped and Professor Blake was clapping enthusiastically.

"Brilliant, both of you! 15 points to the two of you. That was exactly what i was talking about... now if you wish you can sit out for the next part and regain your breath." He announced grinning and calling for the others to come to the middle of the room as he played a slower song.

Draco pulled Hermione up, span on his feel and stalked back to the other side, noticing the now bright red material glowing inside. Hermione stared for a moment before nervously turning and walking towards the other girl who had now broken out in whispers. She found Ginny who placed a hand on Hermiones shoulder and squeezed before winking and making her way to the centre of the room, not saying word. Hermione cringed away and sat on her own. She looked at the clock that hung above the main doors, _30 mins to go_ she thought.

She slowly relaxed and enjoyed watching Harry and Ginny dance together, laughing at each others stupidity. She smiled to herself, untill she caught Ron's eye. He was dancing with Lavander who was yelling at him due to some mistake he had made, but he wasn't paying any attention to her. Insted he was just staring at her, causing her to flinch away. She self consciously glanced towards Draco,noticing his cloak had returned to the original colour. He felt her gaze and looked towards her, smiling gently causing her to blush and smile back. He sent her one quick nod before pushing off of the bench he was sitting at and stride across the edge of the room towards her.

She could feel many gazes upon her and the hot rash creep along her skin, but she didn't care... she was too busy just staring at him. She watched how he moved, so fluently, untill he stopped in front of her, and then sat down.

"Hey, Hermione ... " He started but was interrupted by Professor Blake's loud voice echoing throughout the room.

"Right class, that's it for today i'm afraid. Well done and keep practicing, as for Miss Granger and , keep up the good work and i want you to both start choreographing you dance, ready for the spring ball. I expect to see everyone taking part, appropriately and to remember what you have learned. I will see you after the christmas holidays" He said strongly and then motioned for everyone to leave.

Before Hermione she felt a hard grasp on her arm. Trying to pull away she winced at the pain of the strong grasp before she looked up to see she was face to face with Ron. His jaw was set and his eyes were angry...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: nope i still dont own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her magical ways...

**A/N-** okay, so i promise to begin updating more regularly, and it is obvious, Draco and Hermione are beginning to form a close friendship... however, hold your breath because in the next handful of chapters it is going to get even better, oh and dont worry about Ron... Things aren't going so well over christmas for him ... ut yanno .. you will find that out later ;) Oh, and don't worry also about Harry and Ginn... everything is about to get a liiitllle more interesting ;) just hold your breath and enjoy the ride :D Oh and im sorry this chapter is a little boring... just wait for the next one ;)

"What do you want Ron?" She asked lazily, as everyone began to leave including Professor Blake, she noticed Lavander stayed quiet in the corner across of the room, waiting for him. Harry, Ginny and Luna had joined the three others, standing around them.

"What the hell do you think you were doing with that?!" He spat towards he and pointed at the blond who was sitting silently. Hermione noticed that his fists were clenched and his jaw set, his cloak changing colour slowly to reveal a magenta. Hermione turned to her other friends, Luna looking dazed, Ginny glaring at her brother and Harry looking split between the two. She sighed.

"Look, Ron... i don't want to argue anymore, im sorry if i ever upset you... but before you have a go at me about Draco, you need to know we are just friends. He has changed Ron, and im done fighting all the time." She announced. Rons ears slowly turned a deep red, he looked like he wanted to shout at her.

"WHAT!? You mean, even thought he bullied you... he bullied all of _us_? How could you Hermione...He's the enemy...You TRAITOR" Ron yelled towards her, she watch Harry move and place a hand on his shoulder. Ron looked towards him as Harry nodded...instantly Ron calmed down.

"Look Ronald you need to grow up. Draco is my friend... and i want you to be too... _please_" She begged towards him. He clenched his jaw before saying through gritted teeth.

"Since when have you called him DRACO?! I always knew you were some Slytherin WHORE!" He said loudly but through his teeth. Ginny shook her head and Hermione felt the tears begin to well up but before she could retort, Draco stood in between them.

"I think you will find that is not how you talk to a lady, and if you don't mind you are upsetting her so i would prefer you to leave." He said calmly but she noticed his fist were clenched. Draco looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. A few seconds past as Hermione could hear Rons breath quicken before he muttered something and swung his fist, too quick for Harry to hold him back.

Draco flinched as it hit him square in the jaw. Wincing at the pain, he rubbed his jaw with his stong hands, over his stubble. "She is not a Lady, she is _Hermione_ and stop sticking up for here you vile ferret! What? is she sleeping with you too?!" Ron yelled.

That was when Draco forgot he was being watched and fired his clenched fist into Ron's stomach. He doubled over, before Hermione could do anything Harry had his arm around his friend as she watched Lavander run across to him.

"Oh, baby ... are you hurt?! It's okay my love... lets leave before you start a fight. It's okay wron wron... im right here my love." She cooed to him. Ron stood up and knocked Lavander and Harrys hands off him.

"Come on ron, you need to go and calm down.." Harry advised wisely. Ron nodded before looking back at the other four. "Whatever Beaver... why would i care what you do? Have fun on your own this christmas." He muttered before leaving with Lavander who was clinging onto him tightly.

The doors slammed and Luna said she better go and check on Nevile but she was happy that Draco and Hermione were friends, before stalking out of the room.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but you know i always go back to the burrow, especially because of Ginny now." Harry said apologetically. Ginny walked over to her and hugged her.

"I wanted to invite you too 'Mi, but you know what he is like at the moment. I promise we will write though okay?" She pulled back and Hermione noticed how upset she looked. She nodded politely.

"I just want the old Ron back... since when has he been so...so ... much of an ass." She said shaking her head. Ginny shrugged. Hermione turned to see Draco was standing there, looking at the floor.

"You don't mind that we are friends do you? Please guys, i don't want to loose any of you." She asked biting her lip, Harry sighed.

"Well it definitely took me by surprise but no... i suppose not. We all need to grow up and if you trust him then so do we. Just let either of us know if he steps out of line." He murmured winking at her. Ginny nodded and Hermione couldn't help but smile at her two friends.

"Hey, Draco, is it alright if Harry and Ginny come to our dorm tomorrow? It will be when you are at Quiditch and i promise we wont make a mess like we did last night." Hermione asked with a huge grin. Draco let out a soft chuckle but nodded.

* * *

Later that afternoon Hermione was sitting at her desk working on her Runes essay. Textbooks layed over her desk and floor, open at all different pages. Draco was sprawled across the sofa and the things from the previous night were now gone. Hermione felt awkward; not only because he was involved with the argument between herself and Ron but also due to the passionate and intense positions they had been in when dancing.

Just thinking about it Hermione felt her skin burn. Clearing up, she shut all her books and placed them in a pile, alone with her work before walking over to where Draco was laying.

She looked at him; his stong arms, legs, back, jaw ...he had grown up so much. Hermione smiled softly and didn't notice that one of Dracos eyes opened and was looking at her.

"What you staring at Granger? Something perfect i suppose. handsome, intelligent..." He droned on lazily. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are so up your own arse, you know that?" She retorted, a smile playing gently at her lips. Both of his eyes were open now and he sat back on the sofa, motioning for her to take a seat at the bottom of his legs.

"Of course but that's why you like me so much." He replied winking. Hermione curled up on herself, wrapping her arms around her legs. They sat the in a comfortable silence for a while.

"I'm so glad you don't wear hair gel anymore." She stated, turning to see Draco burst out laughing.

"Wow, thanks 'Mi.. i suppose it wasn't to everyone's taste.." He replied, staring at each other. He looked into her eyes in silence ... beginning to get lost in the depths of them. Hermione could feel the heaviness of his stare and began to feel uncomfortable. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, he spoke.

"Hermione, i was wondering if you would want to come to the Manor with me this christmas?" He spoke very quickly and Hermione doubted herself if she had heard him correctly. Noticing her silence he continued.

"I know you may not want to which is fine too, it is completely up to you...Blaise pops round sometimes so..."he muttered running his hand through his now messy blond hair.

Hermione smiled at him "I would love to, but i wouldn't want to be any bother." She whispered. Draco's face lit up.

"No you wouldn't be... it is far to big for just one person!" He announced jumping up from the sofa and made his way to his room, retreating with his owl." I will write a letter to the house elves, to tell them to get a room ready." He stated maturely and got to work, pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment. Hermione bit her lip...she never liked the idea of house elves. As if noticing her worried gaze, "What's the matter?" he asked

Hermione let out a sigh.. "Well, i er ... just don't like the way house elves are used like slaves." She replied softly. Dracos eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, i am afraid there are many house elves where i live, but i can assure you, they are looked after well." This cause Hermione to relax a little. She walked over to where Draco was now sitting, and placed herself on the floor in front of him. She sat there and waited for him to finish before speaking.

"Can i ask you a few questions, you know curiosity and stuff?" she asked gently smiling up at him

"Go ahead." He stated

"When is your birthday?" She asked , Draco rose his eyebrows.

"The 5th of june."

"Who did you go to the Yule ball with 4th year?"

"Pansy." Hermione gritted her teeth...something about that answer upset her but she continued anyway.

"Favorite animal?"

"Panther"

"Favorite food?"

"Chocolate ice cream"

"Patronus?"

"Still can't cast an effective one." Hermione smiled a little at the fact that she had now perfected that spell.

"Animagus?"

"No, but have always wanted to be..." He replied looking at the ceiling in deep thought. Hermione smirked.

"Virgin?" She asked, mocking him, especially after what Blaise had told her the previous night. Dracos eyes glared into her, which caused her to laugh.

"Not that i think it is any of your business, but if i am being honest yes i am... and i am also going to _kill_ Blaise." He said before shaking his head.

* * *

The next day Draco had disappeared early in the morning and Hermione waited for Ginny and Harry to arrive. When they entered themselves (As Hermione told Ginny the password in advance) She stood and greeted them, soft music playing throughout the room.

"Ginny!, Harry! You wont believe what i am doing this christmas!" She squealed happily too her two friends.

"Let me guess, some library?" Harry asked mockingly as he made his way to the armchair, Ginny to the sofa.

"No no no ... Draco invited me back to his Manor! Can you belive it?" She squealed happily, Harry smiling back at her but Ginny pointed her finger at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Wait a minute.. has somebody got a little crush on a certain blond Slytherin?" She asked accusingly. Hermione noticed Harry tense up.

"What? No Ginny... i ..am just happy not to spend christmas alone. Thats a point... has Ron said anything yet?" She asked, desperately trying to sway Ginny off the current topic.

"Oh, well Harry had a word with him.." Ginny announced. Hermione sat in front of the fire and looked over to Harry, who shifted nervously.

"Well, lets just say... he has now broken up with Lavander and determined to _win you back_ by getting rid of Malfoy." Harry announced, fidgeting nervously.

"WHAT?" Hermione basically yelled. Harry flinched but Ginny was the one to reply.

"Don't worry 'Mione, He is just jealous and he knows he has done something stupid... i always told you he would come crawling back..." Hermione nodded gently and sighed. Leaning back, the three of them talked for hours. They joked about the teachers and How ridiculous Lavender was. Ginny attempted a few times to trick Hermione into saying she liked Draco, but by the time they had left it was 6pm.

She sat at her desk again and began writing a checklist of things to take with her. Half an hour passed untill she felt a pair of cold hands cover her eyes...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I'm afraid J.K. Rowling still owns Harry Potter...

**A/N-**Well im sorry this took a little while. This chapter aims to put the story back into context and the development of both characters... i hope you enjoy and please review!where would you like this to go? suggestions? - no hate though please, like i said if you dont like it... dont read it :)

Hermione instantly let out a scream and jumped up from her seat, shoving the chair into the shins of the person behind her. Whirling around, her wand in hand she sighed and relaxed the moment she saw Draco, eyes wide, covered in sweat and mud with his hands up in a defensive position.

"Woah! Draco ... WHAT THE HELL , you almost gave me a heart attack." She yelled at him, slapping his bicep. He laughed softly before running a hand through his now dirty hair.

"Sorry about that... i'm just going to go for a shower, i was thinking maybe you would want to know... yanno to stop you from walking in and blushing at the sight of my amazing body." He teased her. Hermiones body began to feel hot, turning away she nodded and got back to work on her checklist.

Draco grabbed a pair of black P.J.s before stripping down and stepping into the alcove with his name on it. Looking towards the ceiling he noticed the snake was wrapped around the lions leg, both asleep. He smirked to himself, before washing his hair, drying and getting changed. Making his way back into their common room, he saw Hermione had changed into a short purple nightdress _oh Merlin! she looks so ...different now...so much older _he thought as he noticed she was nibbling at the plate of food he had brought up from the kitchens.

"You found the food then?" He asked smirking. She looked towards him innocently. She smiled at him and extended her arm as if to offer him some of the food on the plate. He took a sandwich and nibbled at it after taking a seat on the armchair.

"How was practise?" She asked but was obviously distracted by the book she was reading.

"Oh it was good... totally going to thrash Gryffindor next season!" He said eyeing her curiously.

"I bet that would be good." She replied. Draco shook his head _she isn't listening at all._ He thought.

"Yeah, you know someone died and then i decided i was going to burn down the whole school." He stated only to be replied with a "Hmmmm" He stood and walked towards her. She didn't look up once untill he took the book from her hands and threw it across the room.

"Hey! Draco, i was reading that!" She said in an annoyed tone and pouting. Draco rolled his eyes and sat next to her, lifting her legs up and placing then on his lap, caressing them gently. Hermione stared at his hands, the feeling of his palms rubbing against her legs softly, causing her to shiver. A heat formed between her legs, self consciously causing her to bring them up to herself.

"I was thinking, as you asked me some questions last night i could do the same to you?" He asked smirking at her and reclining against the arm rest.

"I suppose so.." She replied sighing softly before gazing into the fireplace."Fire away"

"Favorite animal"

"Cat"

"Colour?"

"light blue or pink"

"Best friend?" This made her think, up untill a year ago she would have easily said it was a tie between Harry and Ron, but now...everything has changed. She really doesn't feel as close to either of them like she use to too.

"I don't know i suppose i dont have a _best_ friend right now." She replied in deep thought.

"Favorite pass time?"

"Reading" She replied quickly. They continued asking pointless questions to each other for a good couple of hours. The clock struck 9pm as Draco announced he was going to quickly check to see if his owl had returned. re-emerging from his bedroom he noticed Hermione had fallen asleep. He smiled gently before retrieving his old cloak he gave her in the book shop, from the chair at his desk; the place Blaise had left it that morning. He fanned it out and gently laid it on top of her petite form. Not knowing what possessed him to do so he stroked her cheek lightly, enjoying the touch of her smooth skin before making his way back to his own bed.

* * *

The next week passed quickly untill it was friday 21st of December, the day the Christmas holidays begin. It was 3:30pm when Hermione stood at the castle main doors with Harry and Ginny; Ron standing across from the three of them, waiting for them to hurry up.

"Bye 'Mione, we will miss you... and have a nice time with Malfoy!" Ginny squealed as she hugged her friend goodbye. Harry stood protectively against her untill he hugged Hermione goodbye as well.

"And remember... if he steps out of line at ANY time, i expect you to either apparate, or flew straight to the burrow. knows you might turn up so it is no problem and we will keep Ron off your back." He said to her, squeezing her palm reassuringly. Hermione just nodded and muttered her goodbyes, glancing at the clock and knowing she was late. Her heart was pounding in her chest as the couple moved over to Ron's figure and they made their way to the carriages.

Hermione span round on her heal and basically ran to her dorm, muttering the password and flying through the door, bumping straight into Draco in the process. "Whoa Granger, i didn't know you were _that_ keen to come and live with me.. i thought we would at least go on a date first." He laughed mockingly and then smirking. Hermiones face glowed up like a tomato, she placed a hand on her forehead and moved around him.

"I... er, i was just worried i had forgotten to pack something.." She stuttered out. Draco placed the books he had been reading on the bookshelf by the door and turned around, smiling triumphantly.

"Really? ... because as far as i knew, you had been checking you list every evening for the past 5 days." He laughed as Hermione blushed deeper and ran into her room. She was dressed in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a pink top and grey cardigan. She was also wearing converses. She grabbed her own cloak and suitcase before dragging it into the main common room. When she walked in she saw Draco reclining in the armchair.

"Corr, you do take your time don't you..." He groaned before heaving himself out of the cushions and stood in front of the fireplace. "Right, hold on to your stuff, we are going to travel by flew." e announced, retrieving a bag of flew powder from the mantle piece. "Professor McGonagall connected our fireplace, so that it was easier for me to return home when having to deal with 'home affairs'." He said, before Hermione had a chance to ask. She simply nodded, biting her lip. She never liked traveling by Flew, but at least it was better than flying.

She made her way into the fireplace as the flames turned green, clutching her things tightly, Draco joined her and slid a solid, protecting arm around her waist. She shivered at the gentle touch untill he spoke "Malfoy Manor" and Hermione felt the dropping feeling she got in her stomach and naturally clingued onto Draco's shirt, but suddenly it was all over and they both stepped out of the fireplace.

Draco looked down at her hands that were still clinging onto his shirt and how her eyes were still tightly closed.

"I know i am irresistable and everything, but do you mind letting go of my shirt, we are here now.." He whispered a huge smirk plastered to his face. Hermione slowly let go and looked up to his face. She covered herself with her arms and took a step away from him, obviously embarrassed.

"Sorry." She whispered looking down at her feet and noticing the wooden flooring. Her eyes wandered and grew wide at the sight that stood before her. The huge fireplace had a large picture of Nacrissa hanging over it, who was smiling delicately. The walls were lined with books and paintings. In the middle of the room was a collection of three high backed sofas and four armchairs surrounding a large coffee table. She paid particular attention to the architecture, that was so detailed it took her breath away. A house elf managed to grasp her attention.

"Would miss like us to take her bag to her room?" A small house elf asked. Hermione noticed the green and black silk sachet they were wearing, with the Malfoy crest sewn into it. She smiled politely.

"Yes, i would be very grateful" She replied smiling at the elf, who's face lit up and hurried away with her trunk. Draco laced his arm around Hermione's waist, causing her to gasp when he turned her to face the portrait of his mother.

"Mother, i would like you to meet Miss. Hermione Granger, she will be staying with us over the christmas holidays." He informed her politely. She looked over to Hermione and put on a tired smile.

"It is nice to meet you Miss. Granger, i hope we can put our past behind us and that you will enjoy your stay in our home." She said formerly, causing Hermione to return a smile and whisper "Of course." Draco nodded towards his mother once before excusing himself and leading Hermione into the Grand Hall. What Hermione didn't know was how Draco had returned earlier in the week to persuade his mother to allow her in the Mano, let alone stay for christmas.

"Well, erm i was thinking maybe we could decorate for christmas? Well i got the elves to decorate generally, but i though you might like to decorate the tree, in the muggle way?" He asked stuttering over his words. Hermione looked at him, acknowledging his expression as a sincere one she nodded and smiled happily as he lead her to the main living room at the front of the house.

The hours passed quickly as the two of them forgot the world and enjoyed the first day of their holidays. Hermione didn't think of Ron, Ginny or Harry even once, her mind was just focused on Draco. The way his petty comments made her laugh and roll her eyes, the way he had let them decorate in the muggle way, just because she was there and the way he was being almost kind to the house elves.

The darkness began to lay thick outside the Manor and Hermione was beginning to get tired. "Shall i show you to your room?" He asked formally and stood, offering a hand to her. She smiled brightly and took it in hers before following him up the grand staircase. They passed many halls and doors untill right at the end he opened a pair of double doors. The wood was engraved with moving flowers and hidden amongst them was the Malfoy name.

He led her inside to reveal a light blue and and silver room. The floor was dar wood that matched the four poster bed. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier. Opposite the bed, a fireplace with three armchairs and a coffee table. Hermione gasped at the sight.

"Welcome to the upper class living..." Draco whispered beside her. He moved towards the left wall, where a door stood, swinging it oped to show Hermione a bathroom, complete with a shower, stone bath and sink. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Draco, you have no idea how happy i am right now.." She whispered.

"I can imagine." He laughed softly and then moved beside the fireplace, where a painting hung the length of the wall. He turned to face her and winked, Hermione studied his face, his bones were stong and he was giving her a half smile that caused goosebumps to cover her skin. _He seems so grown up..._she sighed to herself.

"Serpent home" He muttered and the painting swung open. Hermione's mouth fell open and Draco just smirked to himself, turning back to the now slim hallway that stood before him, he led her to the other side. Pushing aside a curtain he revealed a black wooden room. Mimicking her own, but larger and taller.

"This is my room, just incase you need me at any point." He pointed towards a glowing sphere that was placed on his mantle piece. "If you can't find me, ask this, it is enchanted to tell the person asking exactly where i am and when." He stated and then nodded towards her.

"Thank you Draco... for everything, i suppose i should really go to bed now..." Hermione muttered, turning and leaving through the curtain. Draco stood still like a statue and watched her leave silently.

* * *

Christmas came early and Hermione rushed out of her room after chucking on a red velvet dress and tights and down the stairs to the main living room, where she knew she would find Draco. The whole place was decorated now and she couldn't help but feel in the christmas spirit now.

"You took your time!" Draco called to her from an armchair. Without turning around he threw a small package towards her. "Merry Christmas 'Mione." Hermione only just managed to catch it. Her heart skipped a beat as she rushed to sit on the floor next to him. Her mouth dropped open as she looked at his reclining posture. He was wearing a pair of slim jeans and a light blue shirt, complete with a burgundy knitted jumper. obviously he hadn't shaved and it emphasised how mature he looked. Hermione self consciously folded in on herself as she began to feel a warm sensation deep between her legs.

Draco opened his eyes and stared down at her, sending her that half smile. Her mione shivered and looked down at the small box.

"Well hurry up Hermione... it's a present not an explosive..." He moaned, frowning. Hermione delicately took the silver box and took the lid off, revealing a pair of diamond earings. They were rather simple yet elegant and glistened turquoise in the right light. Her chest began to rise and fall quickly.

"Draco i..." She trailed off, she put them in her ears and looked up to Draco, his face beaming. He stared at her for a moment, not possibly being able to take his eyes off her, she was just so..._beautiful_ and he couldn't help thinking it...

"Don't worry about it, i have opened mine already. You still have a few from Harry and the Ginny girl..." He told her as he pulled himself off of the armchair and moved towards the window. She turned and noticed the light layer of snow, nothing like how Hogwarts was at christmas but beautiful none the less. She pulled the remaining presents from underneath the tree. and pulled the paper off, grinning as she recognised a few books she wanted, from Ginny and a new red cloak from Harry, complete with white fur lining and her initials made into a clasp.

"Oh i almost forgot!" She called over to Draco, pulling out a small package from her pocket and mimicking his earlier movements. "Merry Christmas." She said as he caught it with his Seeker reflexes. She watched his face form into a small smile as he pulled out a pair of black leather gloves, with his name sewn onto them in emerald cotton, matching his cloak.

"Thank you. It means a lot... i was thinking i could show you the Malfoy library today?" He said but before he could say anymore she had ran over to him and was pulling his arm. Her mouth and eyes wide.

"You are joking! Can we go now... please Draco ... please.." She begged him. Draco grinned broadly.

"Okay, okay...follow me" He laughed softly and took her hand leading her down the hall. It felt warm and delicate in his palm. When they arrived he covered her eyes and took her into the massive all.

"Three, two...one" He whispered into her ear dropping his hands and taking a step back. "Open them." He commanded her. Hermione did as she was told, her mouth instantly dropping open. The wooden shelves were full of books, row upon row of them. Complete with the ceiling hanging a grande chandelier and the opposite wall held a fireplace as well as two armchairs.

"Wow.." Was the only thing that escaped her lips. Draco chuckled to himself behind her.

"How about i leave you alone for a bit? I will be back in the main living room if you need me.." He said, calling from the doorway before they shut behind him. Hermione stood there speechless. After a few moments she managed to bring her legs to move, walking slowly and carefully over to the first row of books, running her finger along the spines untill suddenly she pressed one and it moved deeper inside the shelf. Watching carefully, the books either side began to do the same, untill they revealed an archway with big stone steps leading downward. Hermione took a step back and gasped.

Looking around to see if anyone could help her she realised she was alone and her curiosity took over her. Moving forward she began to delicately descend the steps untill she entered a room that felt far too familiar to her. There in front of her laid out the long wooden floor, the broken chandelier and the right hand wall lined with dirt windows and lamps, letting in very little light, as if it was night time. On the left was an unlit fireplace.

Her heart was pounding and she was breathing heavily. She couldn't stop herself from shaking. Her forearm burning. Flashes of her memory came back before her very eyes. She wanted to run but seemed to be fixed in that one spot. Tears streaming from her eyes she finally managed to let out a scream.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all...

**A/N**- Well im sorry i have school, but i shall be trying to keep up to date asap. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I want it to be linked as close to the Harry Potter books as possible and keep it realistic, obviously Hermione has had a terrible experience in Malfoy Manor, so i wanted to show that.. not make it all fluffy like nothing happened. Don't Worry though, this chapter shall add a little spice ;) and just wait for the next one!** I want to make it very clear, i wont accept any hate reviews. If you dont like it,**** don't read it, all it does is lower my self esteem and will probably cause me to stop writing anymore on this story. If you have a problem, suck up and deal with it. I write because i love to, it is your own choice to read it. Also, i know some of you may feel like the is a lack of plot, well it is a Dramione fanfiction; there for the plot is the way they begin to form a friendship and then spiral into something more i can also promise an underlying plot will appear SOON! but you need to be patient. Some may feel like it drags a bit, well im sorry but i can't please everyone. **Okay, sorry...rant over.

* * *

Hermiones head was spinning and her knees collapsed underneath her. Her tears flooding her eyes and her body uncontrollably shaking. She had the biggest urge to run, but her body wouldn't let her. She continued for what felt like hours but was in reality ony minutes, untill her head couldn't keep up with her and her vision turned black. The last thing she heard was a pair of shoes, running down the stone steps.

Draco picked her up in his arms, cradling her like a small child. He glanced at the room one final time before a cold chill ran up his spine causing him top turn and hurry back up the steps. He walked with a quick pace towards the kitchens. Nodding at a grumpy rather large elf, motioning him to come forward he spoke.

"I want all passages to the dungeons and the old meeting room closed and shut off from the rest of the Manor. Do you understand?" He spoke bluntly with a grim expression on his face. The house elf simply bowed before scurrying out of the room. Draco placed Hermione gently on the top of the long wooden table. He continued to stand, stroking her hair out of her face and rubbing his thumb along her cheek. "I'm so sorry Hemrione, i completely forgot...it's all my fault im so sorry..." He whispered repetitively, letting a few stubborn tears blur his vision.

A good 5 minutes passed untill Hermione began to stir. She let out a soft groan and sat up a little too quickly, placing a hand on her now throbbing head. "What...what happened?" She whispered, taking in her surroundings. Draco went to a near by cabinet and retrieved a small glass vial.

"Here drink this, it will make you feel better." He replied softly, handing it too her. She took it grateful, downing the light purple liquid. Placing back down on the table the images began to fill her mind again, her body naturally started to shake once again.

"Oh, oh Merlin! Draco.. i can't stay here. I'm sorry i just can't, not after seeing that, knowing it happened right here. I can't Draco, i just can't!" She panicked leaning into Draco's collar as he embraced her shaking form. Breathing in his musky smell, made her instantly calm down. Silence fell between them, tears flowing silently untill he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I really don't want you to leave Hermione.. you know that, especially on christmas day." He whispered. "I'm so sorry.." She noticed his eyes were red and blotchy. Not knowing what possessed her she placed her palm on his cheek.

"Make it go away Draco...please." She stated, in a soft voice, gently shivering under his touch.

"What do you mean?" He asked slightly taken a back, his eyebrows furrowed. "If there is anything i can do ..tell me please." Slowly she reach around to his back pocket, pulling out his wand. He nodded sharply and took it gently from her. She studied his strong hands for a moment, the way they held the wood so gracefully. Lifting her gaze, she looked straight into his eyes, they were grey and stormy. He looked back into hers. Pointing his wand to the top of her head.

"obliviate" He whispered. Staring into her eyes, he could almost see a part of her existence disappear. slowly she blinked. "Hermione?" She looked back towards him.

"Yes?" she asked questionably, confused with why they were sitting so close, all she could remember was looking at the library before making her way to the kitchen.

Draco gave her a soft smile and backed away slightly, giving her space.

"Erm, i was ..er thinking" He said, letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. Turning away, moving to the kitchen counter, wiping his eyes. "I was thinking, maybe we could make dinner together?" He asked, turning and looking at her, smiling as he face lit up with excitement.

"Sure!" She beamed and made her way over to the counter. A good hour passed, the turkey, roast potatoes, turnips and everything else was prepared...except the yorkshire puddings.

"My mother taught me this recipe" Hermione announced, as she stirred the mixture, watching Draco sit at the table and read the paper.

"Hmm..." He looked down at the bowl and then back at him. A smirk beginning to form across her face, she scooped up some mixture on the whisk and flung it across the room, immediately hitting Draco across the face. He finished back, his eyes and mouth wide. Hermiones smirk turned into a laugh as Draco looked up at her, surprise written across his face. Soon his features changed.

"Oh, you are so going to get it!" He called, as he leapt up from his seat, Hermione instantly began to back away. still giggling. Suddenly as Draco moved towards her, she ran around the table. He began to chase her as they both laughed and she let out numerous squeals. Hermione almost tripped over a chair leg, causing the mixture to go flying, whisk still in hand, but before she could do anything about it, the familiar muscular arms slid around her waist and pulled her against him. He span her round before gently placing her back on the ground, both giggling.

The day continued in that same manner, occasionally playing harmless jokes on each other, teasing and laughing together untill it was time to go to bed. Hermione had a shower, changed into her light blue nightdress and climbed into bed, muttering a spell the room fell dark.

She laid there for a few moments focusing on the dark ceiling and then the unlit fireplace. She didn't know when she fell asleep but the moment she had images began to flash past her mind. Images of a tall dark hair women, blood, a knife. Then they were running through the woods, panting...different coloured spells illuminating the shadowed sky. Then a skull, floating in the nighttime sky, a snake appearing and moving its way out of its mouth. A face, mixed in the water, then the fire. Fire that burned her. Then back to the women.

Hermione was wriggling in her bed, covered in a light layer of sweat. Her sheets were pushed to the bottom of her four post bed in a heap. The soft moonlight shone through the window casting many shadows. Suddenly her eyes flew open, gasping for breath. She had pushed off the bed and was looking around the room, breathing heavily. She could feel herself begin to shake. Grabbing the sheets she pulled them around her and then moved her hand onto the bedside table, feeling around for her wooden wand. A painful feeling shot through her stomach and the next thing she knew she was vomiting.

Leaning back, she muttered a spell, cleaning up the mess she had made and then "Lumos" quickly the room didn't feel so horrid to her, but there was definitely something that wasn't right. Pulling the sheets tighter around her she made her way to the painting next to the fireplace.

"Serpent home" She whispered, her legs threatening to start running. Quickly she made her way to the other side, flinging across the curtain. She stopped and looked around. small gold lights flickered across the ceiling like tiny stars. Breathless, she made her way towards the bed, instantly hating herself for running in and not wanting to disturb him, yet knowing she couldn't stay in that room on her own.

"Draco..." She whispered on the left hand side. In the dim light she could see the warm light glisten against his skin, making him look almost tanned. His eyes were delicately closed, his head leaning on his right hand, the left laying on the pillow in front of him. _He looks so peaceful when he is asleep..._ she thought as he breathed quietly to himself. Feeling even more guilty she tried again.

"Draco...please wake up..." This time she shook his shoulder gently. His eyes fluttered open and then grew hard.

"What is it?! Are you hurt?" He muttered moving too quickly into a sitting position and placing a hand on his head in attempt to stop it spinning. He groaned and Hermione couldn't help but find it slightly attractive. She blushed at a now familiar warm feeling began to prick at her skin and her stomach fluttered. She was almost thankful for the darkness.

"No, im not hurt...i just... i can't sleep." She muttered, realising how ridiculous it sounded. They stared at each other for a moment and she chewed at her lip, her eyebrows furrowed. Suddenly she turned and walked back towards the curtain. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't have woken you.." but before she could get any further than the bottom off the bed, Draco had clasped his hand in hers. She stopped, frozen to the spot. He span her around to face him and then pulled her down onto the edge of the bed. Hermione noticed now that we wasn't wearing a top but only a pair of black satin P J bottoms. She looked down, embarrassed but he placed a finger under her chin and turned her face to his. She looked into those eyes. Stormy and cold, but she wasn't afraid; in fact she felt safe. They looked at each other for a moment, the silence growing thick between them, untill quickly Draco broke the stare and muttered.

"Stay with me tonight. As long as i am with you i can keep you safe. No monsters dare come near me..." He muttered and then smirked leaning back softly. "They feel to intimidated by my amazing attractiveness." Hermione blushed softly, sniffed and laughed softly. She looked at him, laying down against the pillows, his broad shoulders contrasting to the soft material. He held one open, gesturing for her to lay with him. He continued to smirk as she shook her head and slid into position next to him. He stayed in the same position, untill she was comfortable.

Together they laid silently untill Hermione turned to face him. She noticed his eyes were looking at her, and he was smiling. "What?" She asked, self conscious. He laughed softly and Hermione could feel his warm breath against her skin. He shook his head softly before slowly, as if giving her time to move away, he placed his arm over her waist. Hermione instantly felt her muscles tighten at the heat that appeared from his skin. She breathed heavily, before cautiously moving closer to him. His smile dropped, eyes widening.

Draco could feel her warmth from her body against his. The feel of her breasts, loose and pressed against his chest. Instantly, he felt the heat in his groin,. He too was breathing heavily, as Hermione looked into his eyes whilst moving her right hand upon his arm, that was wrapped cautiously around her body. Naturally, she lifted her head as he moved his arm around her shoulders, embracing her. hey both looked into each others eyes. Untill Hermione smiled softly and closed her delicate yes.

"Goodnight Draco, thank you." She breathed, drifting into sleep at the comfort of his touch. Draco looked at her _she is so beautiful_ he tought, and he didn't care what anyone else thought.

"Goodnight Hermione..." He whispered before he could change his mind; he moved his head towards her, gently placing a kiss on her forehead. The heat burning at his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.. J.K. Rowling does

**A/N**-I am sorry for not updating sooner, I guess when I get hate reviews, it ruins my motivation ..BUT stay tuned because I know not much happens in this chapter but the next one is about to pull a twist on the plot XD enjoy!

When Hermione awoke, the soft light was leaking through the curtains. The gold lights that had been on the ceiling had dimmed. Her eyes burned gently at the lack of sleep she had gotten and as she stretched and turned over she noticed Draco wasn't there. A small dropping feeling fluttered in her stomach and it made her feel rather sad, but she didn't understand why. Sitting up, she moved the covers away from her and noticed that the fireplace was lit. Smiling she swung her legs over the edge and made her way towards the grateful heat. On top of the mantel she caught a glimpse of the sphere. Curious she moved towards it and placed a light finger against its surface, immediately it turned red and Hermione gasped and took a step away from it, not wanting to cause any damage.

Moving back words appeared across the murky surface. _Who are you looking for?_ It questioned and Hermione stuttered out her response "I erm… Draco Malfoy." More words appeared on the surface and Hermione couldn't help but be amazed at the object sitting before her. _Kitchen, first floor._ It instructed. Hermione thanking the object and smiling began to make her way out of the room. She didn't bother getting dressed as for the first time since her parents passed away, she wanted to have breakfast.

The rumbling sensation was playing at her belly, as she made her way to the large oak doors. Pushing one open she made her way inside, noticing the house elves had gone to do their morning duties. There in front of her stood Draco, he was only wearing the same black pyjama bottoms as before but was hunched over the over, stirring at some concoction. As if noting her presence he turned around and gave her a half smile.

"I'm surprised. One who is so obsessed with studying and school, to be up this late?" He teased her. Hermione glanced towards the floor, a smile playing at her lips before she walked towards the oven.

"What are you making?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her and her stomach rumbling. He smiled then, leaning back so that she could get a better look. Steam was bellowing from the numerous saucepans.

"I thought, as it is Boxing Day… we still need a decent meal, besides because you are here as my guest, I thought it appropriate to make it myself. Muggle way and all..." He told her coughing at the last sentence to make out he didn't say it. Hermione grinned at him.

"Can I have some breakfast?" She asked slyly. Looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Sure….erm…" He replied, eyeing a cupboard and then towards were the house elves sleep.

"Tell me where it is and I will get it myself." She said, rolling her eyes and making her way towards the counter, where he was pointing.

Hermione pulled out a bowl and some cereal and made her own breakfast, before sitting down at the large table. A few minutes passed as they continued in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, I was thinking… we could maybe practise our dance routine this afternoon?" Hermione nodded towards the voice but wasn't truly listening, too busy daydreaming.

Draco walked towards her and flicked water in her face. She jumped back, startled and then laughed. "Wow, thanks for that…" She replied but noticed Draco smiling and couldn't help return it.

"I better go and get changed…" She said, rising from her seat and to her room.

* * *

An hour later Hermione descended the stairs in a black knee length dress, with a pair of knitted tights. Her hair was half pulled back into a ponytail and the rest laid down messily on her shoulders. She wore a modest amount of make-up. She made her way back to the kitchen, where Draco was now dressed in a pair of beige chinos and a light blue button down shirt and was busy indulged, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Anything good?" She nodded towards the paper. Draco looked up with a grim expression.

"I'm afraid only more killings from death eaters. However, the ministry have conjured up a potion, which can reveal the dark mark, if it was once placed on the arm .." He announced, folding the paper and rising from his chair.

* * *

The day passed quickly and as they ate lunch together, soft music played in the background. Hermione sat with her back straight and followed all the rules of dining upper-class.

"Wow, you really do learn fast.." Draco whispered, causing Hermione to smile softly to herself.

"Or, I'm not completely stupid and uncivilised?" she asked back as a rhetorical question. Draco just grunted. When they had finished, Draco called for the house elves to retrieve their now empty plates. He reached his hand across the table, catching Hermiones attention. She looked carefully down at his hand now laced around her fingers and then up into his eyes.

"How about we go and reherse for that dance we are being made to do." He asked softly, pulling her up out of her seat and spinning her once. She giggle slightly as they made their way to the ballroom.

When they arrived, Hermions eyes widened, the sight of it was magnificent. It was huge, one wall was covered in mirrors and the other side was covered in windows. The room itself looked as it was carved out of stone. Candelabras lined the walls and there was a balcony at the far end.

"You like it then?" Draco smirked and laughed at her expression. With a flick of his wand music appeared, it was a ballroom piece and he led Hermione to the dance floor. Moving together, they kept their backs straight and moved gracefully around the room. Occasionally Hermione would miss place her foot and stumble, but Draco kept his hand on her back steady, guiding her with him.

They span until Draco moved to do a lift, placing his hands on Hermiones waist. She could feel the heat of his palms through her clothes and she lost balance and fell to the floor. Gasping she braced herself for the impact of the floor but instead, Draco now had her in a bridal carry and was spinning her. Placing her back down him stopped, smirking down at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and broke apart from him.

"How about we do some Tango dancing instead?" Draco suggested as he flicked his wand and changed the music. Hermione, panting slightly nodded and took to her position. They moved together, following their steps perfectly.

"Have you been practising?" Draco asked, trying to be heard over the echo of music throughout the hall. Hermione continued to move as she replied.

"Yes, of course. I have to be perfect." She stated as she hooked her leg under his and then swivelled her hips away, he pulled her back so they were face to face again.

"But why? Why do you always want to be perfect?" Draco asked, curious.

"Because I have to prove… that…I am just as good…as you." She stated, out of breath and turning. Draco span her three times and then dropped her. Catching her, just before she hit the floor. Draco didn't say a word, afraid he would end up starting an argument. He just nodded once, his smile fading as they danced.

Hermione could see the sweat beginning to form of both of them and how Draco's usually neatly combed hair was messy. Hermione was becoming more and more out of breath. Draco slid his hand down her thigh and hooked her knee, pulling her to him. Her heart was beating in her chest and heat pricked at her skin.

Dracos hand stayed hooked around her leg as he moved his other to her waist. Naturally Hermione linked her hands around his neck. They had stopped in that position, Draco was meant to lift her but instead he was just looking at her, both breathing heavily.

Before she knew what was going on, Draco backed her against the mirrored wall. She felt his body as he pressed her against the solid material. Heat formed between her legs and her muscles tensed. Slowly he lowered his head towards hers, but Hermione couldn't help it, she pushed herself off the wall to meet him. As if it was a need or a hunger.

Draco pulled her closer and slid his left hand back up her leg to her hip, caressing her slowly. Their lips met and Hermiones body relaxed. Draco kissed her with a strong force, yet it was so soft at the same time. She kissed him back, as he moved quicker, running his right hand around her waist. They were both panting heavily. The kiss deepened, as Draco ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip, causing her to shiver. Parting her lips softly, Draco groaned. His head was spinning and Hermione shivered slightly at the sound; she could smell spearmint toothpaste mixed with some posh aftershave and it was making her dizzy.

Time passed as they lost themselves in each other. Hermione ended up being picked up and pushed against the mirror, naturally she wrapped her legs around Dracos waist and they gasped and panted as he nibble softly down her neck, with his arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her up, as he moved his lips to find her again.

They continued until a squeaky voice startled them both. The house elf coughed loudly and shrank back as Draco let Hermione go and glare at the small creature.

"What do you want Balkan?" He spat in the direction of the cough. His expression turned frustrated and annoyed.

"Well sir…there someone at door sir." He squeaked. Draco glanced once at Hermione, who was gaining her breath back, looking to the floor hot and flustered. He then span on his heel, motioning her to follow him.

He strolled quickly through the halls until they reached the main entrance; quickly the elf pulled open the door to reveal a tall man, in a set of long black robes and a brief case.

"Minister?" Draco practically whispered ad the tall man looked down at him, giving one nod.

"Mr Malfoy.. Oh and Miss Granger is it? … Well as you know, a complicated situation has arisen and I am here to find out the truth. If you don't mind can we please move to a room in order to sit down, there is something I need to talk with you about." He announced in a tone, dragging out the syllables on certain words.

"Of course …follow me." Draco said calmly and walked into a nearby room which contained the painting of Nacrissa. Hermione would have thought Draco was unnaturally calm about the situation, if it wasn't for the fidgeting of his right hand, as he played with his fingers.

The elf motioned for Hermione to follow, as she made her way into the room, she took a seat on an empty armchair, slightly away from the two men as the Minister began to spoke.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter :(

**A/N**- well i now promise to update a little more regularly. I hope you enjoy this chapter...

"I'm afraid there are two parts to this; first, as you know there are death eaters roaming the streets of England, muggle and wizardry. There is a group of Wizards and werewolves who are helping track them down, at this particular moment we have captured many. However, im afraid to say that on Christmas eve two have escaped. They were not yet placed in Azakaban, but were held in restriction within the ministry it self, as they were being prepared for a trail. We are still not too sure how they escaped but i can say it is being looked into with great care." The minister spoke and Draco's eyebrows furrowed, as he concentrated. Hermione listened from across the rom, all happy emotions vanishing.

"I understand minister, but may i ask why are you telling me this?" Draco replied confused and uneasy.

"Well, Albus Dumbledore's painting in my office informed me that Miss. Granger had been signed out to say she was spending the Christmas holidays with yourself. Therefor, not only is a muggle born staying with a pure blood, but with your family history and the part your parents played in the war, excuse me but i feel that they might come looking to punish yourself and Miss. Granger, despite the fact that she was classed as part of the 'golden trio'. I can offer protection untill school term starts." He told them both. Draco's jaw clenched and he looked furious. Hermione however, starred on calmly. Yes she was worried, but the War had told her that there was no point in panicking untill something actually happened. "Then Minerva McGonagall has arranged for further protection surrounding Hogwarts itself."

"May i ask the names of these Death eaters?" Draco asked. The ministers expression faltered, revealing panic and suspicion. Draco rose from his seat, obviously frustrated and angry. "Minsiter, sir... i require the names of those who threaten to hurt myself and ." He stated. his voice was low and daring.

The minister gulped visibly and then also rose from his seat. "Antonin Dolohov and Mulciber." He said, his voice shaking slightly but he kept his head high. "No Mr. Malfoy i would like to talk in private." Draco led them both out of the room, without making eye contact to Hermione. She watched him stalk past her, looking furious.

A voice from behind her startled her. "Hermione, dear... best you go and listen in." It was Nacraissa's painting. Her half black half white blonde hair flowed down her shoulders. Her jaw line was taught and her eyes piercing but there was something about her expression that seemed soft.

"What do you mean listen in?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, if i am correct there is something you need to know, go to the left of the small lounge and there is a painting with the picture of ship, say the word _suspicion_ and it will reveal a window. It is a one-way window and they cannot see you, but you can hear and see them. Please use it." Nacrissa told her.

Nodding politely, Hermione bit on her bottom lip and did as she was told. As the painting swung open she climber inside, into a small room the size of a broom closet. Nacrissa was right, on one wall was a large window. In the room the minister had his fist wrapped around Draco's left arm.

"As you know , there has been a deep suspicion that you were to follow in your parents footsteps. It is within the law that we have to make sure." The minister announces as he tips a small vial containing a milky coloured substance. As it came into contact with his skin, it burned. Steam came off and Draco flinched, clenching his teeth. slowly the dark mark came into view. Angry tears blurred his vision as he looked up to the minister who continued to dig his nails into Draco's forearm. Hermione gasped softly and a horrible dropping feeling hit her stomach.

"As you know Mr. Malfoy it is the law." The minister paused, his face apologetic. Draco looked down to the floor as his arm dropped to his side. He breathed heavily. "However, i am aware of a few facts that need to be confirmed." He said, apologetic as he took out a quill, enchanted to never run out of ink and a piece of parchment. "firstly, was it your own choice to become a death eater?"

"No, i was forced by my parents, mainly my father. I couldn't say no." Draco replied

"Were you under the imperius curse?" Only when the marking was being done, my Father told me it was for the best, because i i showed any sign of panic or weakness my life could be endangered." Draco gulped his breath turning into a whisper as all his memories moved to the front of his mind.

"Well i can honestly say Mr. Malfoy, i doesn't look like you will be going to trail anytime soon. We like to find sympathy with the younger generation especially if they were influenced or forced by their parents. If you dont mind, i would appreciate if i could siphon a memory, so we can look closer in the pensive. Therefor, we will can have your own point of view. If you are telling the truth you have nothing to hide."

Draco's face dropped for a moment and his breath quickened. No he didn't have anything to hide, but his memory was personal, they included his father beating him and the way he felt so proud to be _the chosen one_ but from he dark side, how he felt so powerfully. However, looking back he also regretted it all. He had been so foolish, so selfish and did not realise what was going to happen the moment the mark was made. Hermione bit her lip. She didn't want to judge but she had so many questions. How could she like someone who had killed people...had he killed people? Had he killed any fellow students? What happened in the ballroom? Why was he acting so strange? He head was spinning.

Draco nodded as he retrieved his wand, placing the tip against his forehead, closing his eyes gently and then pulling out what looked like a thread of silver smoke from his head. Opening his eyes he placed it into the small glass vial which the minister had handed to him. Passing it back he nodded once, his expression grim. The minister gave a sympathetic smile.

"I think, even though it is none of my business, but you should tell the truth." The minister announced, Hermrione's eyes widened, she took one last glance at Draco who shook his head and the words "She won't understand, i can't lose her sir, she means to much to me." and then she had climbed out of the small closet like room. The painting swung shut and she made her way back into the room where Nacrissas portrait stood.

"Ah, i expect you have all the information you need?" She asked in a pronounced tone. Hermione was breathing quickly and confusion and panic crept over her. Nacrissa only smiled softly, in amusement of sympathy she couldn't tell.

"Hermione dear, my son is a good man, just how Lucious use to be when we were younger. I hope for your sake he does not change. despite everything my dear, i am so proud of him and if you make him happy then i hope to be seeing more from you." She replied calmly. "Just stay safe, both of you. If there is anything i can do let me know. " she smiled weakly and then left her painting to move into a different one which hanged in the main hall.

Draco showed the minister to the door, a house elf retrieved his cloak and gave it to the tall man. They nodded to each other curtly and then Draco reached out his hand, his mark had disappeared again and only a faint red burn mark was visible. The minister took it and shook with a stong hand.

"I will arrange for the protection programme to start tonight." He told Draco and made his way outside. Draco gave another nod and shut and locked the door the moment he apparated outside the main gate.

Draco stood for a moment, the cold air still playing at his skin. Suddenly he turned to the small elf. "I wish for tea to be made for Hermione and I." He ordered as the elf bowed so low his nose touched the floor. Spinning on his heel, he made his way back to the main room. Hermione was curled up on the sofa, where he had originally been sitting. He couldn't help but smile a little even though a guilty feeling dropped in his stomach.

"Draco! .. oh merlin, what are we going to do? They are coming after us, just like my parents." Hermione whimpered as she sat staring at the newly lit fire. Draco sat down beside her lifting her legs and letting them rest on his lap.

"We are okay 'Mione. You are brave, i know that and we will get through this." He said, carressing her leg to comfort her. Hermione stared at him. A small appreciative smile playing at her lips.

Hermione took in his details, his skin, his eyes his nose, his hands his hair, everything. "I'm proud of you Draco." She whispered but he continued to stare into the fire. Hermione could have sworn she saw the light blush play at his cheeks.

15 minutes passed untill a small house elf, a female with big blue eyes announced tea was ready. Draco helped Hermione off of the sofa and took her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb, soothing her as he led her to a small room at the back of the manner, one wall made entirely of class and a glass roof, she could see the light covering of untouched snow aswell as the dark starry sky, it was beautiful. A table was set up in the middle of the room, a magnificent fire erupting from its place. Small lights like fireflies danced outside and she felt as if she was daydreaming. On the table sat a candle and two plates of pasta and bread as well as two glasses filled mead.

Hermione sat down carefully as did Draco. Throughout the evening they didn't dare speak of the days activities, instead they talked about school and books.

When they had both finished Draco escorted Hermione to her room, where they both sat around the fire in the armchairs. Reading books out loud to each other, snacking on grapes and having the odd glass of butterbeer untill the early hours of the morning. Draco didn't want to leave untill he was sure Hermione was asleep...infact he didn't want to leave at all but he would never admit that out loud.

When Hermione's eyes shut and she fell limp against the chair, he breathing slow, Draco lifted her gently onto her bed. He didn't dare change her clothes for many reasons, so instead he just laid the duvet over her body and bent down to gently kiss her on her lips. Doing so she let out a soft sigh and turned. He backed away and smirked, shaking his head he made his way to his ow room.

* * *

Over at the burrow Ron, Ginny and Harry were sitting in the living room on the sofa together all wearing their newly knitted jumpers, Hermiones still wrapped under the tree. They were in a debate about Quiditch untill their was a knock at the door. Molly swung it open to reveal a man standing on the porch, a light dusting of snow on his shoulders.

"Minister? What can i do for you this evening? Is it Arthur?" Molly gasped, stepping aside to let him in side.

He brushed himself off. "Actually Mrs. Wealey im afraid i need to have a word with Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter." He announced. The three on the sofa turned they heads and sat up straight. Harry unlaced his arm from Ginny and looked questioningly towards the man who sat opposite them. Molly stood in the door way, soon accompanied by Arthur who had made his way from upstairs.

"What can we do for you minister?" Harry asked politely, as he tried to decipher the mans expression.

"It is about . I thought it would be wise to tell the two of you as you were classed as the golden trio, but we have the feeling that two death eaters who unfortunately have escaped from us before christmas, are now on the hunt for Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." He told them carefully.

"I knew that little ferret would get her in danger." Ron muttered gritting his teeth. Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is there anything we can do?" Harry asked. The minister leaned forward and pulled out a small mirror.

"I am telling you, not because you can truly protect her, but i am afraid they would come for the two of you next. You know that we have the protection program guarding them now and when you get back to school, Minerva Mcgonagall has arranged for extra support from the ministry. This mirror, will help you connect straight to me and will cause me to apparate straight to where you are, if you are in danger. I am giving this to you as i expect you three to stick together." The minister rose from his seat and passed the small piece to Harry. "All you need to do is say the word _summonserita _and it will summon myself and the rest of the protection team." Harry touched it delicately.

"What if Hermione or Malfoy is in danger and i am not with them?" Harry asked. The minister frowned.

"I'm afraid we only have one mirror. Maybe you could arrange a way of keeping an eye on her?" The minister asked and then moved towards the door. Harrys mind instantly focused on the marauders map.

"Oh i almost forget, Mr. Roanld Weasley, i'm afraid to say Miss Lavander Brown had an incident with a deatheater, as i am sure you have read in the paper. She is currently at 's and Minerva McGonagall has granted permission for you to visit her during school term. I can although assure you that she is only suffering from a few broken bones and memory loss but is getting a lot better." He announced before bidding a farewell and apparating outside. Rons face fell a ghostly white as the tree of them made their way to the kitchen. He filled a mug with water, downed it and turned to Harry and Ginny.

All three of them looked as worried as the other. "I will owl Hermione." Ginny announced softly and making her way to her bedroom. Ron stared at Harry for a moment before speaking.

"What have i done?" He whispered and Harry made his way over to him and pulled him into a brotherly hug.


	18. Chapter 18

Discalimer: i do not own Harry Potter..

**A/N-** okay well i think i know where i am going with this now and know how i will be ending it so stay tuned (its not the end yet but i have great ideas) I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER i know it is a bit of a teaser ;) but hold on because the right moment will happen shortly. Also i know some people dont like the sudden trouble with these two death eaters and dont worry... they are here to add a little plot twist BUT dont fear it wont detract from the main story line... ALSO i shall be starting a new story in a few weeks so keep an eye open :D and i promise it will have better spelling and grammar and i shall take more care with it.. EITHER WAY.. happy reading and please once again.. no hate reviews xx

Then next few days of the holiday passed impatiently. Hermione and Draco refused to mention anything that happened boxing day down in the ballroom. Hermione wanted to bring it up but was to afraid of the reaction that it may cause.

She made her way dressed in a black dress and knitted tights, complete with her new red cloak as she made her way into the green flames of the fireplace, again clinging onto Draco's arm.

When they arrived back into their common room, she glanced up to Draco's smirking face. "I know i am irresistable Granger...but you need to stop doing that." He told her as he plied of her fingers from his arm. "You are creasing my robes." Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way to her own room in order to unpack.

"I wont be back after dinner, im going to see Ginny and Harry... they said there is something important they need to talk about." Hermione called back to Draco, remembering the owl she had received a few days ago. As she closed her door she heard a grunt from Draco and sighed. _great the moment we get back, he turns back into a prick._ she thought. Sighing heavily she began to unpack.

After an hour passed, Hermione made her way to the great hall, now dressed in her school robes, her hair tied back into a messy bun. Making her way to the Gryffindor table, she noticed Draco hadn't left for dinner. After greeting her two friends she sat down with Harry and Ginny as Ron sat across from them. She subconsciously held her breath and stared at her plate. Panick began to rise in her chest.

"'Mione, Ronald has something to say." Ginny announced, placing her cool palm on her right forearm, comforting her. Hermione looked up towards her old red head friend with almost pleading eyes. He began to blush and he stuttered before he cleared his throat and tried again.

"I want to apologise. I wasn't being myself and i am sorry." He blurted out. Hermione's eyes widened. She was NOT expecting THAT! A huge smile spread across her features.

"Really Ron? you mean it?" She gasped, turning to the couple to her left she could see the two of the smirking up towards her.

"Of course...please... er can we yanno be friends again...i missed you 'mione." He mumbled looking deeply into her eyes, something that made her heart skip a little.

"Of course. Oh Merlin i missed you Ron!" She gasped as she grabbed his hand from across the table.

At that moment Draco stalked into the hall. Looking around he caught firstly the sight of the Slytherin friends waiting for him with a spare seat and then his eyes wandered to Hermione. A small smile playing on his lips untill he noticed the way she was leaning across the table, smiling at the ridiculous redhead with their hands wrapped around each others. Something in his stomach dropped and instantly his mood had turned.

His fist clenched and jaw set he forced himself to walk away and towards his table.

* * *

Later Hermione, her two best friends and Ginny got up together and made their way out of the hall, a pair of grey eyes burning into the back of her head.

Once she reached the familiar Gryffindor common room she slumped over the sofa in front of the fire as Ron playfully sat on her stomach, keeping the weight off her as much as possible. Hermione giggled lightly and slapped his arm gently.

"Oi, Ron no! you're... he-avy!" She gasped, dramatically gasping as if she was loosing her breath. Harry just rolled his eyes as Ron half smiled and sat on the floor in front of her instead.

"Alright- alright... but remember it is all muscle!" Ron replied, Hermione couldn't help but grin, goodness knows why the sudden change of heart but she didn't care. She had missed him far to much to risk asking questions.

With that she spent the evening talking in a more serious matter. Harry explained the issue of the mirror and that they had all been listed under threat not only her and Malfoy. Hermione listened intently and the nervous feeling in her stomach began to churn familiarly.

When the clock chimed 11pm, she realised she was behind curfew and had to hurry back to her dorm, without getting caught. bidding her farewell and promising they would meet again after dinner on the thursday she hugged the couple and then turned towards Ron.

"Bye 'Mione... once again i am so sorry." He whispered into her hair as she embraced him, tighter than usual. She didn't want to let go, afraid that he would go back to his ways before the holiday. She understood now that he was scared. He never truly hated her and they overall safety was more important than keeping up the non-friend situation. And to be honest they had both missed each other.

With a small smile she made her way out of the portrait of the fat lady and moved quietly at a quick pace towards her dorm. Lucky the moment she hear filches cat, she had already made it to the statue and closed the door. Turning she was surprised top see the fire lit and a tall blonde pacing up and down the common room.

"Draco..?" She asked nervously, all thoughts about her Gryffindor friends gone as she moved forwards extremely slowly as if she was treading on glass.

suddenly his head snapped to face her, she could see once again his eyes were red, his shirt half unbuttoned and he looked a tired wreck.

"Where have you BEEN!?" He yelled, causing Hermione to shrink back away from him. Breathing heavily she replied chewing on her lip.

"With the Gryffindor lot..." she replied wearily.

"Oh so you thought it would be a good idea to miss curfew and not tell me?!" He yelled back, Hermiones eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"What do you mean Draco? You knew where i was..." She trailed off as Draco advanced towards her and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"No _Granger_, it has been an hour since curfew. I have been scared shitless, because if you didn't remember two Death eaters are after us... i was worried sick that-" He stopped mid sentence loosening his grip and then moving back to the armchair, shaking his head and collapsing into the cushions. Hermione unbuttoned her cloak.

"Draco...i'm sorry." She felt a pang of guilt...she wasn't thinking; she wasn't exactly safe and here she was wandering the corridors at all hours. "Look, i promise i will be back on time from now on..." She told him, his head leaning in his hands. He snapped up and brushed a hand through his hair and looked towards her. She mover towards him delicately as if one wrong move would cause hell to break loose.

"Ok." was all he replied. He arose from the seat and closed the space between the two of them. Hermione looked up into his eyes with longing. She could see the desperation there and wanted to hug him but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Im sorry" she repeated again.

"I know." he replied in a low voice. slowly she watched him move his right hand and trace her collar bone which was visible were her shirt collar was open. He gently traced it again before laying it flat at the base of her neck. Hermione felt dazed and closed her eyes softly, enjoying his touch. The next thing she knew was the cold touch of his hand on her left hip. He continued to caress her neck, relaxing her and causing her head to tilt back as if in slow-motion. The coldness of his skin made her shiver slightly but suddenly he pulled back.

Hermione,disappointed opened her eyes to see Draco standing so close to her, his eyes watering.

"I can't lose you Hermione. Promise me you wont do anything stupid." He whispered to her, but it sounded more like a growl. Hermione took in a sharp breath. She could feel his on her cheek. She glanced down at his hands which were clenched into fists.

"I promise." she replied quietly and before she knew what was going on she was pushed up against the wall. The contact hurt but she was comforted when she felt those familiar cold hands around her waist. His lips slammed into hers, so passionately and widle that Hermione gasped for breath. His right hand snaked up from her waist, over her breast and ten rested on her jaw. Hermione instantly tensed up, she could feel how sensitive her breasts became, aching and the heat delicately forming between her legs. She kissed him back, just as forcefully, moaning lightly as Draco slid his left hand down her thigh. He pulled back and looked at her, smirking and then giggled darkly, a spark in his eyes.

Hermione bit her lip, causing Draco's expression to falter and press against back against her, meeting their lips again. He drew patterns with his fingers untill she parted her lips, causing Draco to deepen the kiss and become hungry for more. Hermione's body relaxed, her body acheing and wanting ...needing to be touched. Draco recognised this, moved his hands and picked her up, causing her legs to wrap around him and her arms to hold on around his neck. He moved towards the sofa before laying her down gently and playing with the top of her blouse. Quickly before they both realised, Draco's buttons were now fully undone and his shirt had fallen to the floor. Hermione whimpered as she stared at his bare chest, her palms now resting on it.

Breaking apart Draco looked down at her before his eyes trailed to her breasts and then her neck. Lowering his head he began to nibble at her neck, finding her soft spot at the corner of her jaw as she suddenly clawed him. Tensing he moved his hands to the top of her buttons. undoing it. Then the second, third, fouth...the next thing she knew she was laying there in her bra, skin to skin as Draco laid his torso against hers. Her breast aching to be touched she found his left hand massaging her hip and placed it onto her left breast, breaking away she looked desperately into his eyes.

Draco looked at her for a moment, his eyes full of desire before lowering his head and kissing his way, flicking his tongue and occasionally biting dow her neck and towards the hem of her bra; causing her to arch her back. Smoothly he reached behind her nad undid it. Pausing for a moment he threw it to the floor. Stopping and staring at her. The yellow light playing delicately off her skin. She was panting and he could feel his own excitement. before gritting his teeth he turned away.

"Hermione... i...i cant..." He spoke through gritted teeth. Hermiones face dropped, replaced with anger, frustration and upset.

"Why?" She asked, obviously hurt by her tone.

"Not tonight...please.. i can't explain.. but i just dont feel tonight is the right time." He said turning away and retrieving his cloak to cover herself.

"Ok." She replied harshly, getting up, feeling the disappointment rise. Walking towards her bedroom door she span around. "am i really not good enough Draco?" She spat through her teeth, disgust at herself, like she hated herself.

"Or is it because im some worthless frigid mud-blood who isn't capable of falling for a pure blood?!" She cried out, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. Draco gritted his teeth, not sure how to respond untill she shook her head and slammed the door shut in his face. He stared at it for a few moments before pushing himself off of the sofa and making his way to her room. Without knocking he walked straight inside, to see Hermione curled up in bed, softly whimpering. She was wearing a red silk nightgown now. Guilt rose to his throat.

"Hermione.." He whispered.

"Go Away!" She squeaked and then burst into another set of tears. He walked towards her and then rested his hand against her hot skin.

"No... Hermione... i'm just not ready. I promise it is nothing to do with you... " He soothed her, she stopped crying.

"I understand...now please can you leave." She whispered. a lump rose to his throat.

"Hermione. You need to understand how important you are to me. You need to understand...i want this to be the most important night of my life...i want this moment to be with you." and with that he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Do you really mean that draco?" Hermione asked breathlessly. He turned around a burning in his chest began as he spoke.

"You are amazing Hermione Granger...i have no idea how i didn't notice before." He said before sending her a small smile and opened the door.

"Draco..." She called out as she heard the clock chime midnight. He turned on the spot, his eyebrow arched.

"You are pretty amazing too.." She replied before capturing the smirk aswell as a blush on the blondes face.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling owns it all :)

**A/N**- well thank you for all the lovely reviews, i hope you are enjoying it so far. I am so sorry for how long it has been since i updated. I will try my best to get back on top of things but i have been so busy lately. Thanks again for reading this. Have fun ;)

The next few days passed extremely quickly and Hermione soon found herself sitting at one of the back tables, naturally lit by a large window in the library on Wednesday afternoon, doing some "light reading". She sat there with Five different books surrounding her and a long piece of parchment. The hours passed by untill the clock chimed the seventh hour and Hermione watched the other students begin to filter out of the room. Soon she began to get distracted by the lack of light, lifting her head she noticed the sky darken and instantly remembered her promise to Draco. Biting her lip she reluctantly put her things away and made her way out of the room after bidding a farewell to Madam Pince.

She silently made her way to the familiar statue, making her way through the wooden door she heard four voices. They all fell silent the moment the door closed behind her.

"Alrigh' Granger?" Draco called from his reclining place on the sofa. Hermione looked around a bit noticing a familiar face. Blaise rose and walked towards her.

"Good evening mia carra" He announced, kissing the back of her hand and winking. Draco grunted causing Hermione to lift her head and furrow her eyebrows in confusion but his head was turned away from them, instead he was now in deep conversation with the other two boys, one in the armchair, who looked tall, pale skinned, with high cheekbones and long jet black hair. His eyes were a mixture of green and grey and Hermione would have even gone as far to say he was attractive. He caught her eye causing her to blush and avert her gaze as he smiled in her direction.

She looked down towards the boy on the floor. He looked like a bear, with huge shoulders and he had ash blonde, short hair aswell very dark blue eyes. Hermione could feel the heat crawl over her. Blaise led her to their group and introduced the other two, the black haired boy to be called Glenis Hardston.

"Just Glen...thanks Blaise, you know i hate my name no need to remind me everyday." he smirked towards the italian who just grinned back before taking his seat.

"And i am alexandrian Newton, but please just call me Alex." the giant looking man said from his crouched position on the floor. Hermione greeted them before Draco grabbed her arm.

"Come on then Granger, sit down..." He muttered sounding annoyed as he dragged her next to him but as she looked towards his face she noticed he was only joking.

Hermione did as she was told and spent the evening with the boys talking about simple things like Quiditch and their favorite foods untill the new boys started asking her questions.

"So whats it like being muggleborn?" Glen asked. Draco coughed loudly and glared at him but Hermione just sent a small smile in his direction.

"Pretty normal, and boring at times...it's hard to explain, but i like the idea that there is always a place to get away from it all." She replied calmly. The boy smiled back gently, nodding. The blonde one then spoke.

"You know it's a shame, i have a feeling you would have made a good Slytherin." He said happily. It was now Hermione's time to cough. When she realized everyone was staring at her she looked towards Blaise.

"Well thank you, but i didnt even have a chance." she replied softly. Blaise had one hand to his chin, his fingers gently moving across his lips that had produced a very small smile and somewhere she could see something along the lines of respect. He sent her a wink causing her to realise she had been staring. Embarrassed she very quickly looked towards the fire, feeling that familiar creeping sensation.

They all continued to talk for a while longer and even though the boys were rather forward or blunt she noticed they were all getting on and laughing together. For the first time since the war she didnt feel so pushed away and she found comfort in that feeling.

As they all laughed at a joke Glen had made about hufflepuff, He got up from his chair.

"Well on that note, we all have lessons tomorrow, so i dont know about you lads but im heading to bed." He announced looking Hermione directly in the eyes and sending her a soft half smile.

"Ah, well then, _on that note_ im going for a quick shower." Draco announced, mocking Glen's phrase. Copying him by also rising and walking towards his bedroom door, sending a quick nod in Glens direction.

"what? But im just getting into this, i don't want to go yet..." Whined Alex. Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise nodded in agreement with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Fine, if it is okay with Hermione ...you can stay untill i am done in the shower." He stated. Hermione watched as the other two boys turned to her hopefully with pleading eyes.

Letting out a sigh "Fine. But what do you want to do?" She muttered, a small smile playing on her lips. She watched as their faces lit up.

"How about 20 questions?!" Blaise asked wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Draco grunted, causing Alex to throw a pillow at him that hit him in the shoulder.

"Have fun in the shower Draco" Alex said giving him a wink causing Hermione to laugh. It was now Draco's turn to throw the pillow back, which Alex easily avoided before he made his way into his bedroom and then the bathroom.

Hermione led Glen to the main door, who then bent down to give her an awkward one armed hug, followed by a gentle and friendly kiss on the cheek. "You're a nice girl, Hermione.. i would like to get to know you better." He stated before leaving. Hermione went bright red as she made her way back to the sofa.

"How come i have never met you or Glen before?" Hermione asked as Blaise suggested she went first.

"Well, we are both in the year bellow and joined this year. We both use to be home schooled." Alex stated politely. Hermione nodded understanding and not wanting to get to serious, the next question came from Blaise.

"So, i was wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmead with us this weekend?" he asked, Hermione laid down on the sofa before nodding and accepting the offer,

"Yeah i would love to...i hadnt planned anything this weekend." She said thinking back. Blaise grinned before letting Alex ask then next few questions.

It continued like this for the next 30 mins untill Draco called with his head leaning out of his door. "Right time to go guys!" He called before shutting the door again. Hermione led the two of them to the door where Blaise also kissed her cheek, both of them and Alex gave an awkward hug. Smiling to the both of them untill she shut the door. Sighing she went to turn around and instantly screamed at the figure standing right in front of her. A cold pale hand pushed against her mouth as her heat beat like a drum. However, her body relaxed when she found those familiar grey eyes.

"Calm down Hermione, someone will hear you." He whispered before moving his arms around her and picking her up bridal style.

"What the hell Draco! You almost gave me a heart attack she squealed as he picked her up.

"Stop complaining." He grinned as she pulled an annoyed face, but soon relaxed into a smile. She led him to his bedroom.

"Wait Draco? I though you"

"I don't. Not yet. But that shouldn't stop us being together. Stay the night?" He asked sweetly as he put her down on his silk bedding. Hermione bit her lip.

"Oh, Draco i don't know ...we have school tomorrow and" But she was stopped by the pressure of his body leaning against her and the touch of his lips on hers. She forgot what she was going to say as she kissed him back. Moaning gently as his hands found their way to her waist, his wet hair dripping icy droplets onto her clothes. His right hand moved to cup her breast, rubbing a thumb over her now hard nipple, she squealed softly. He unbuttoned her shit and was busy licking and kissing her belly untill his hands came to her skirt button. He ran a cold finger across the hem and then pulled back a smirk playing at his lips. Hermione froze for a moment and then let out a breath, before throwing a pillow at him and crossing her arms.

"You are so cruel!" She whispered, her words cutting through the air in the now dark room. She could hear Draco chuckle darkly from the far right corner and then felt a pair of boxers and T-shirt being thrown at her. Grunting she changed under the silk cover. When she had finished she felt the cold skin press up against her back. Shivering slightly Draco moved to rest his chin on her shoulder and drew patterns on her rips and hips, slowly his hand made his way under the top and began massaging her back. Soon Hermione was relaxed and sleeping happily.

* * *

The day passed very quickly for Draco, it was dinner time before he knew it, as he made his way down the corridor. However, suddenly a hand moved over his mouth before he could make a sound. As he tried to kick out and reach for his wand another pair of hands grabbed his wrist and before he knew it, he was being dragged through the door that had appeared on the wall beside him _the room of requirement_ he thought, remembering his fifth year. Gritting his teeth he relaxed as he was blindfolded and tied to a soft chair. He could feel a fire warming his leg and a hand reach into his pocket, pulling out his wand.

Hermione had spent the past few hours in her usual seat in the library alone. She spent dinner with her three friends and didn't notice the lack of a few Slytherin untill she was making her way to the Gryfindor common room. Taking her familiar seat on the sofa with Ron on the opposite next to Harry and Ginny she bit her lip, _They were probably just in their common room or something_ she thought.

"Hey Hermione what are you doing this weekend?" Ron asked, She let out a long breath realising how awkward this conversation would be.

"Well, on saturday we have class, so i plan to do that and finish up my work after then on sunday, well Draco and three of his friends invited me to go to Hogsmeade with them..." She muttered.

"I thought Slytherin have Quiditch practise on sunday.." Harry accused.

"Well yes, but i think they are moving it to saturday afternoon instead." She whispered noticing the hard looks she was given by the two boys. Ron grunted.

"Well .. be carefull 'Mione... they are Slytherins afterall." He grumbled, but she still noticed how his fists were clenched into fists.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Hermione asked with a small jolt of anger.

"Well .. I.." He stuttered untill Ginny cut in.

"What he ment, i think.. was that we are just looking out for you.. we dont want you to get hurt." Harry nodded along enthusiastically.

"Well thanks guys, but i think i did a pretty good job looking after myself." She stated. A silence fell over them and Hermione had the horrible urge to leave and go and join the other boys. She could feel the tension between all of them.

After what felt like ages Harry changed the subject and they all started a conversation about quiditch, which Hermione avoided.

Back in the Room of Requirement, Draco heard the familiar voice of Blaise...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter. J. does..

**A/N-** Well here it is.. SOOON there will be some drama so just prepare yourself.. i know this chapter isn't AS exciting as you may have hoped but the next one hopefully will be. Once again if you review, no hate please... Okay, thank you ... and i hope you enjoy XD

"So Draco, mate.. sorry we have to do it like this, but i know how goddamn defensive you get over these things, so to stop you walking out we tied you to the chair." Blaise said with his stong accent grinning. A cold hard hand took off the blindfold and moved in front of him, as Draco's eyes adjusted he saw Alex and grunted.

"What the hell guys?! What's going on?!" Draco spat out, his fists clenching with annoyance, not only for the almost heart attack he had and how rediculous it all was.

"Well... we know you like the muggle born girl." Glen said from the far corner. Draco's eyes widened and he took in his surroundings for the first time. It looked like a huge carpeted hall with a few books, chairs and a fireplace. swallowing, He grunted.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He spat out towards the boys, leaning back in the chair. "And for goodness sake untie me. this is pathetic."

"Actually no, because we all know you will just walk out, but you need to understand, Draco. It's important you tell her." Blaise stated, crossing his arms and leaning against a bookcase.

"WHAT?!" Draco shouted. Breathing heavy he muttered, "Just untie me. I promise i will stay,... Blaise... you know i hate not being able to move... it will just make me angry." He muttered, gritting his teeth.

Blaise bit his lip and nodded towards the two others. They both moved and undid the rope from the chair, however, Blaise walked over and picked up Draco's wand, just to be on the safe side.

"Why are you so concerned anyway?" Draco spat out at them, rubbing his now sore wrists before moving closer to the fireplace. Glen moved towards him and slumped on the arm of the now empty chair.

"Look, mate we like her. After everything that has gone on, we couldn't care any less about the fact that she is muggle born- in fact this would be good for you so that-"

"It's not that!" Draco yelled at him, running a shaking hand through his hair. All his thoughts were muddled.

"Then whats the matter? She may not be a Slytherin, but that was mainly due to her blood type, i think she would have made an excellent snake." Alex told him, looking into the distance.

Draco sighed. "Look guys, i understand that you like her... and... if i am being honest, so do i...MORE than friends." He whispered.

"Wait? You mean, you already knew? As in this was all for nothing?!" Blaise asked quietly, glancing at the other two. Draco nodded slowly, clenching his eyes shut, trying to make sense of it all.

"Look, if you must know...when she stayed at the Mannor over christmas, we kissed. And...It was so...so..._different_...i just can't explain it." He muttered opening his eyes to see the reaction. All three of them were staring up at him. Shaking his head he continued.

"Look, i know i like her...but i don't have a clue what to say or do-"

"Well, have you made it official, you know, like asked her out?" Alex grunted.

"Well no, but im pretty sure-"

"WHAT! Oh for goodness sake Draco!" Blaise cut in. "That's it, i'm not letting you both throw this away...I think you need to tell her how you feel and SOON!" Blaise basically yelled in frustration. "For our benefit too, we all like her..as a friend. We dont want a lost friendship because YOU messed this up."

"Alright, i know... but HOW?!" Draco whined, thats when Glens eyes lit up.

"I have an idea." He spoke in a quiet confident tone, causing the other three to turn towards him.

* * *

Later that evening Hermione had made her way back her own common room, when approaching the statue a familiar friendly smell caught her nose. _strawberry_ she thought to herself, walking through the wooden door to be hit with a magnificent sight.

All around the room were candles. The were hanging from the ceiling, on candelabra, everywhere as the room cascaded in a warm glow. Soft acoustic music was being played gently throughout the rooms. No matter what she did she couldn't move, she ended up being fixed to the spot. She took in her surroundings, how the furniture was moved to the edge and in the middle of the room was a medium sized present, wrapped lovingly in black paper and a red ribbon.

"Draco?" She whispered, but nothing happened. She called again but there was still no reaction. Taking in a deep breath she moved as if in slow motion towards the package. Kneeling in front of it she carefully undid the wrapping to find a soft silk material. Standing up it revealed to be a floorlength midnight blue dress with a silver crescent moon laying down to form a small U sign in the middle of the neckline. Gasping she fingered the material, not knowing what to say. Looking back at the wrapping, she noticed a small note;

_Hermione_

_As most people know, im not very good at expressing my feelings in person. I also know that you do not approve of having large amounts of money spent on you, but this is an exception. It is a gift, to say thank you. For everything, you have opened my eyes. However, i think i need to tell you that, well ... i think i am developing feelings for you, Hermione._

_sincerely DM_

She stared at the over the top curly writing and then dropped it on the floor, placing the dress on the back of the armchair she made her way to the now open bedroom door, following the smell into the bathroom. There again the large room was covered in candles but sitting on the overside, legs crossed was Draco. He was reading a book, but the moment she stepped into the doorway, she looked up, shaking and stuttering. He slammed the book sht and stood up, straightening his top.

"Hermione I-" but before he could finish she had made her way over to him and slammed her lips into his. Wrapping their arms around each other they continued for a good five minutes untill Draco pulled back.

"I take it you feel the same then?" He smiled down at her rubbing his hand along her waist.

No matter how many times Hermione attempted to open her mouth, no sound escaped, instead she settled for a small embarrassed laughter. Draco smiled back and then pulled away completely, making his way to his bedroom.

"I ran you a bath, relax for the evening...I will be at my desk if you need me." All Hermione could do was nod untill she heard the door slam shut. _I can't believe it. _she sighed to herself before letting out a nervous laugh.

* * *

The next day passed just as quick as the previous. Hermione spent that majority of her lessons with Alex or Blaise untill after dinner. She hadn't seen Draco since the previous evening, as after her bath she had gone to bed, only to wake up and find that he had already left, so had taken effort into arriving early for their night patrol. Half an hour passed when a pair of cold solid hands wrapped around her eyes. She instantly recognised the expensive aftershave and smiled, biting her lip.

"Guess who?" Draco whispered in her right ear.

"Draco, i know its you..." Hermione spoke confidently. Laughing gently he pulled away and walked past her down the corridor. Rolling her eyes Hermione followed him as he began wandering the first floor.

The clock struck 9pm and they had just finished their patrol of the third floor when Hermione became awear of an intense feeling like she was being followed. She span around with her wand clutched in her right hand. What she didn't realise wa\s that Ron and Harry were standing under the invisibility cloak around the corned.

"Ron, we really should head back, they barely talk...i doubt there is anything going on, i think you are just being paranoid" Harry whispered to his ginger friend.

"No! Harry, i know that snake has his fangs in her. Trust me, he is playing with her Harry. If we don't help soon, he could have hurt her ...or worse." Ron whispered back but with more force than expected, causing Harry to flinch back.

"But Ron, we have to stop prying into her life, im sure Hermione is old enough to-"

"Look, Harry.. are you coming or not?!" Ron harshly whispered and began to move. Harry followed him, with a worried expression plastered on his face.

draco hadn't uttered a word and Hermione turned back round to see him leaning against the wall looking at her smirking.

"Come on Granger, i would like to get back before the morning." He called towards her. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry, i just...i thought that.."

"Yeah, well maybe you could just get a move on."

"Draco, theres no need to be like that... i havn't seen you all day and you are just being-" Draco felt the feeling of being watched a while back, instantly knowing the old trick Potter was playing, but behind Hermione it got confirmed the moment the now-too-small cloak lifted off the floor revealing two pairs of feet. Tolling his eyes and looking back at Hermiones face he asked "Well, i thought you would want to get back before Potter or Weasel or the girl-Weasel find us. I know you are to embarrassed and pride orientated to tell them about us so.."

Under the cloak Ron gasped and looked towards Harry with an "I told you so" look. Hermione moved towards Draco. A feeling in her stomach dropped and she felt a soft lump rise to her throat.

"No...Draco, it's not that. It's just i...you arn't exactly friends, and they dont really know you like i do. In fact i use to feel the same as them, but obviously i see you differently to others...i dont know..." Hermione stuttered out before covering her face with her hands in frustration. Suddenly an idea lit up in Dracos head. Yes, it was cruel BUT at the end of the day he was a Slytherin.

He moved towards her, eyeing the space where Potter and Weasley had been standing before taking both of her wrists, pulling them off her face and down to her sides before meeting his lips with hers. Hermione breathed in the familiar scent, relaxing untill the sound of people running away on the stone floor sounded behind her. Quickly she pulled away and spun around, only to find empty space.

"What? I swear i heard-" She began but Draco moved forward and took her hand in his and giving a quick squeeze, a guilty feeling now developing in his stomach.

"Come on, lets head back to bed, we still have class tomorrow dont forget..." He whispered and led her down the corridor and back to their common room.

Meanwhile Ron burst through the Gryffindor portrait hole with Harry close behind him, both were panting as they fell in a heap and Harry pulled off the cloak.

"I told you! I Bloody told you!" Ron was shouting at him. Harry got to his feet and place a hand over his friends mouth.

"Shh Ron, you will wake the others. Just..leave it.. we will all talk tomorrow morning." Harry told him yawning and rubbing his eyes as he made his way to his room. After getting ready and climbing in bed Ron caught the sound of Harry's voice.

"I don't understand why you are so concerned, she is old enough to look after herself and we both know it is better to wait for her to tell us than mention it.." Harry whispered through the dark.

Ron thought about it for a moment..before grunting and turning over, closing his eyes shut.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter; it belongs to J.K. Rowling

**A/N-** sorry it has taken so long to update, but here it is :) dont worry everything will begin to pick up the pace from now -in fact 2 chapters time... ;D .. happy reading. and once again please review but no hate. If you dont like it then dont read it :)

The next morning Hermione awoke to the soft, warming sensation of the sun filtering through her curtains. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up she glanced at her clock which read 8:07 am. For an unknown reason she felt even more awake than usual as she optimistically made her way into the bathroom and took a shower, before changing into a grey dress, tights, boots and her new red cloak with white fur lining, which Harry bought her. Smiling as she looked at her appearance in the mirror, she casted a charm to make her hair go curly before applying a small amount of make up.

Walking into the main room, she noted the time was 9:23am and that it was time to make her way to class. Glancing to her left she realised Dracos door was already open, signalling he had probably already left for breakfast. However, she decided to skip it and walk straight to class as she would easily grab something to eat later.

Arriving outside, she was one of the first students to get there so she decided to pull out a book and sat on the cold stone floor, reading to pass the time. Soon enough the crowd began to gather and they were all quickly asked to go inside for the days lesson. Joining with Ginny as they made their way to their usual place on the bench, she noticed they wouldnt be dancing. In front of them stood two racks of elegant looking clothing.

"As you all know the ball is two weeks away, so... has asked me kindly to inform you all on "appropriate dress". For example, this is a ballroom dance, not a night club. Therefore; rule no.1 dress robes are to be worn below the knee. and we do not want to see excessive amount of cleavage." announced, pacing up and down the large room as many pairs of eyes followed him. His dark robes swaying behind him. After his first remark many boys snickered causing Hermione to scan the opposite side. Instantly she found Draco, one hand covering his smirk while Blaise whispered something in his ear.

Rolling her eyes and sighing deeply she scan and found Harry, Ron and Nevile sitting at the opposite end of the crowd. To he curiosity none were laughing, instead Ron was talking to them and the other two boys looked like they didn't want to listen. Pulling her gaze away and shaking off any suspicion she turned back to who was now going through the rest of the rules.

The lesson passed quickly and to her relief she felt the day had moved pretty normal. Everyone began to leave and she found herself making her way to the front grounds with Luna and Ginny, while the boys went to play chess.

"Lovely day, isn't it." Luna said lightly looking up at the overcast sky.

"Yes, i suppose.." Ginny stuttered out, placing on a false smile before turning to Hermione and linking her arms. "Come on... i want to take loads of pictures! after all this is our last year at Hogwarts and time is ticking... now that everything is back to normal.. this place holds a lot of memories for us." She sighed as she took pictures on her new magic camera that let out a puff of purple smoke each time.

Hermione pulled out her muggle camera and gave a tired smile as Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I guess i just can't afford stuff like that.. but it's alright im happy with this one" She shrugged her shoulders as the other two gave an apologetic smile. "Well...shall we go to Hagrids?" She asked, wanting to change the subject. The others nodded as they began to move in that direction.

A few hours passed and they had moved all around the grounds at various places. However, all three of the now stood at the Quiditch pitch looking up at the Slytherins practise.

"Where is Draco?" Ginny asked, confused. "As seeker he is a vital player to be practising.." Luna began to wander over near the lake, explaining something about a type of flower that grew there.

"I don't know, the boys told me they were all going to practise today... and look! - theres Blaise." Hermione said, but mainly too herself.

"Shouldn't you go and look for him?" Ginny asked turning towards her, smiling a little and Hermione's expression.

"Look i don't know about the others, but I find out everything. course i know 'bout you and Draco..." She explained. Hermione was stunned. Not knowing how to respond in the slightest.

"Come of it 'Mione, look i will go back to the castle with Luna.. just go and find him, we will meet you for dinner." She replied. Hermione couldn't respond. In fact she was too stunned, all she could do was smile and let out an embarrassed laugh. However, soon enough she was alone and looking for Draco. deciding to check the grounds first before going back inside she had an idea.

Calling for Blaise was harder than she thought it was going to be, but soon enough he caught on to her screeching and throwing arms. On his broom he stooped down low to her level with an elegant smile plastered on his face. His dark hair windswept.

"What is the matter my dear?" He asked politely.

"Blaise, where is Draco?" She asked quickly before she thought through any other response.

Blaise's expression faltered. "Check the memorial Hermione, but be carefull...and if he asks; don't tell him i said where he was.." He said in a hushed voice and then flew off.

Nodding she turned on her heel, her eyebrows furrowed and made her way to the south of the lake. Soon enough she caught the glimpse of unnatural white blonde hair. He was alone, dressed in dark jeans and a blazer; before she knew what she was doing she was running over to him.

"Draco.. DRACO!" she called over, instantly grabbing his attention. Spinning around she could tell he had been crying due to his red swollen eyes. Biting her lip she slowed her pace and made her way over, reaching out a hand towards him.

He looked down at her but for absent mindedly taking her and in his cold one. "I wondered where you were.. i didn't see you at Quiditch."

"No..no i know.. i just.. i needed some time alone..." He began obviously fighting back his emotions.

"Whats he matter? Whats happen-" She began, but he held up his free hand.

"Please dont, Hermione.. i just.. don't want to talk about it right now." He whispered, turning away. She noticed a tear fall as she scrunched her face up in a frown and bit her lip. Quickly he wiped it away and drew a deep breath.

Not knowing what else to do, Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and drew him close, causing him to turn and hug her back.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione..." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

The next morning arrived quickly enough and Hermione was dancing around the room with a huge grin plastered to her face. She pulled on a pair of pale blue skinny jeans with a pink shirt and a grey jumper, followed by the cloak Harry had given her. Making her way by the fire the other three boys pushed their way through the door.

"Morning Blaise, Alex...Glen" She laughed as they all said a quick "morning'" back, their faces stuffed with food and all dressed in expensive robes. She watched Alex walk over to Draco's door.

"I take it he is still asleep?" He asked, turning towards Hermione, She only laughed as he sighed and barged in, before hearing "DRACO! WAKE UP! DRACO! For goodness sake boy!" The familiar sound of the bed creaking made her laugh even more untill Draco and Alex made their way over to the fire aswell. Draco was wearing a set of nave blue robes, accompanied with the cloak she had given him and the gloves she bought him for christmas as well as a russian looking hat. He smiled over to her before extending his hand.

"Shall we?" He asked politely as she took it in hers.

"SHALL WE!? SHALL WE? bloody hell, you make it sound like we only just got here!" Alex called out. Making everyone giggle.

Before they knew it they were on their way down the path to Hogsmeade, Hermione trailing behind all the others who all seemed to have a lot longer legs than she originally thought.

"Guys, wait up... im tired!" She complained from behind them. They all paused and turned to look at her and she only just managed to catch the evil smirk on Blaise's face before he ran at her and scooped her up and over her shoulder, causing her to gasp and then scream playfully, laughing as he tickled her.

"This is what you get for being a lazy short arse!" He laughed back as he walked forward.

"Blaise! put me down! I mean it.. i swear i will Hex you the moment you drop me! I swear yo Merlin.. you are so dead!" She yelled at him, playfully hitting his back to weaken him, but it was like hitting a wall. Sighing she dropped her head as she listened to the boys laughter. Tiredly she lifted up her head and caught Draco's eyes, who was sending a half smile towards her. "Help me" she mouthed silently to him causing him to laugh again. Moving forwards he stretched out his arms.

"Alright Blaise, times up..pass her over" He told his friend, winking towards him. Smirking and winking back Blaise passed her over, but before Hermiones feet touched the ground she was swung over the blondes shoulder causing a squeal to escape her lungs.

"Oh Merlin, Draco i swear the two of you will be hexed into oblivion the moment you put me down!" She cried. Draco lifted his hand and smacked her bum playfully, causing her to jump.

"Well then.. little Miss Granger, i guess you wont be put down anytime soon!" He chuckled as she let out a surrendering sigh.

When they finally arrived he placed her gently on the ground and held her wrists by her sides, a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I will only let you go if you promise not to hex us.." He grinned wickedly at her. Rolling her eyes she nodded, smiling up at him "I promise" slowly he let go and paused, the others moved towards them.

"Alright, mate where shall we go first?" Alex asked

"Well i want to go and get something to eat fir-" Blaise began. Quickly, when they least expected it Hermione lifted her hands and smacked both boys on the top of their heads. Grinning towards them innocently.

"Ouch! what was that for!" He said rubbing his head, but smiling at the same time.

"Don't deny it but you would have made a beautiful slytherin..." Draco smiled broadly before she shrugged her shoulders and made her way towards the book shop.

"Right lads, i will see you soon then, better not piss her off anymore" Draco laughed lightly before following Hermione into the shop.

Inside the bookshop he lost her. Rolling his eyes he decided to walk around and then meet her at the desk. Wandering the isles he came the familiar one where they had been last time and quickly an idea came into mind. Moving over to the shelve he retrieved the familiar book that had caught Hermiones eye and went to the desk to pay.

"Good day sir, how may i help?" he man behind the desk asked politely. Draco smiled gently, daydreaming, before placing the book on the wooden surface.

"Just this one please." He said charmingly, looking around the small shop.

"Ah ,"The curious tales of the lost boy" Mr. Riskel is and extraordinary writer i am sure you will enjoy it."

"Actually it is for my girlfriend, a gift in fact.. i feel i may have annoyed her slightly... and she had her eye on this book in the past." Draco told the man, not knowing why...

"Well im sure she will love it" He said back, taking the money and flicking his wand, so that the book was placed in a paper bag.

On the balcony in the shop stood Hermione, she was watching him, but couldn't see what book he had or what he was saying, not that she cared. She just enjoyed to watch his stance, the way he moved so formal and so elegant it interested her. Smiling she quickly made her way down the stairs as Draco turned on his heel towards her.

"Ready to go?" he asked,

"course..." She smiled towards him, then eyes the bag under his arm, turning towards the shopkeeper and waving goodbye he called after her.

"Goodbye , enjoy your day.."

Walking through the street he lead her to the "Three broomsticks". Her hand rested in his. He licked the way it felt. Soft and delicate.

"The boys are meeting us in here, thought we could grab a drink and something for lunch?" He asked smiling down at her.

She looked up at him, into his eyes,they were paler than usual but she could tell how happy he was, causing her to grin.

"Of course." She replied, moving her way through the people, not caring about the number of students looking at the two of them.

When they arrived she was hit by the most spectacular view. There on the back table sat from left to right; Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Glen, Alex and Blaise. All with a drink in front of them chatting away. To be fair everyone but Ron, who sat there on the end with looks that could kill.

"Hey...well.. this is..er .. interesting" She announced looking around the table, trying not to catch Rons eye as she knew it would start some sort of argument.

"'Mione! I invited the others other.. We all figured if you trust them...then so do we.." Ginny beamed over to her, gesturing for the two of them to take a seat. Hermione couldn't help but laugh.. inviting the over was one thing..but the fact that everyone seemed to get along was amazing.. who would have thought.. a table of Slytherin and Gryffindors sitting together and chatting.

She turned to her left to see Draco also smiling.

"Right, i will get the next round of drinks.. what do you want Granger?" Draco asked, placing a reassuring and on her left shoulder.

"Butterbeer please." Nodding he turned and made his way to the bar. They all continued conversation, mainly about Quiditch and then the soon coming ball.

"Oh Hermione, i was going to buy some material and make my dress this year, you know like a one of a kind.. i was going to ask for your help.." Ginny asked politely.

"course Gin'" Hermione said looking towards her.

"If you want, i thought maybe i could buy you some and we could make ours together?" Se asked again looking excitedly

"Oh, Ginny..i don't know if i could ask you to-"

"Oh don't be silly Hermione, I want to .. it would be fun and enjoyable.. besides i need some girl time.. yanno?" Nodding Hermione asked Luna about her dress robes for the ball. The conversation continued happily untill a loud crash sounded from the end of the table.

Ron had stood up from his seat. "Sorry, i er.. it slipped.. erm.. i think im going to head out now.." He announced awkward, his ears glowing red from anger or embarrassment, Hermione couldn't tell.

"Ron!?" she called after him, but Draco had just made his way back, levitating the drinks.

"What was all that about?" He asked confused, turning towards Hermione.

"I don't know..."

"I will go after him, don't worry.. i'm sure he is fine." Harry announced, turning to give Ginny a quick kiss before following Rons exit.

The day continued happily, the group enjoying each others company, not caring about the watching eyes from the fellow students, but what they didn't notice was the two men. The stood against the windows of one of the shops on the first floor, looking down at them, never taking their gaze off of the group. But they were only interested in two that were there.


End file.
